Guardian of the Forests
by Thorns97
Summary: Hano Shijian is a regular boy... until he must take on the task of being Celebi. Now, he must adjust to his new life, making new friends and exploring the world off-limits to him before. However, a new threat in Necrozma rises to take back the light that was once his, and the arrogant Team Plasma puts their plans into fruition... yeah. That'll be fun.
1. Beginning

**Hello, and welcome to "Guardian of the Forests". Why, exactly, did I write this? Two major reasons and a few minor ones.**

**The first reason is to showcase variety in pokemon. You constantly see fics about Eevee and Vulpix and whatnot on this site. It gets really dragging and boring, so I hope can display quite a few unnoticed pokemon through this fic. When was the last time you saw Mothim or Kingdra appear in a fic?**

**The second major reason is to show the true beauty of the Unova region. Pokemon White 2 was my very first pokemon game, and it holds a special place in my heart as not only the first, but the best Pokemon game I have ever played. Dragonspiral Tower, Relic Castle, Giant Chasm, Route 23 and beyond, these are only a few of the locations of Unova that maximize nostalgia for me. I hope I can capture that in this fic as best as I can. The Alola region will also pop up quite a bit due to how unique it really is.**

**If you're wondering why the cover has a different username than mine, it's because that's my username on Wattpad. This is basically a transfer of my story from there to here. At first, I'll try to upload three a day until it slows down because I've caught up here.** **I didn't make the cover, either; that credit goes to ImberLapis, another Wattpad user.**

**This first chapter has plenty of issues, but trust me when I say it gets better over time. With that, I hope you leave a review and enjoy "Guardian of the Forests".**

**Note that usage of telepathy to communicate will be in italics.**

My name is Hano Shijian. I live in Nacrene Ciry, within Unova. I have a pretty normal life. Great parents, a few friends. The highlight of most of my days is the Trainer School, in Straiton City, and it's actually really fun. Basically, we bring our pokemon, to, well, battle.

I have three pokemon myself: a Ferroseed, a Goomy, and the highlight, a Kingdra I inherited from my grandpa, who recently died. She's the most powerful pokemon I've ever seen, but the problem is Kingdra won't listen. She'll only battle those that match her strength, and there's nothing close to that in the Trainer's School. So usually only Ferroseed and Goomy battle, although Kingdra jumps right in if she feels I'm threatened. With that said...

It was a normal Friday. I was walking home from school with my friend, Dan Enjo, and his Growlithe. He was always talking about how he wanted to meet a Legendary pokemon someday, and today was no exception. He never shuts up about them. I guess that's why he chose a Growlithe as his starter, in some places its evolution, Arcanine, IS considered Legendary. Whether its as beneficial as the great Arceus or as minor as the cave-dwelling Heatran, if it's Legendary, Enjo will be interested. After 30 minutes of this torture, I finally got home.

When I got home, my mom was upstairs. Like usual, she asked how my day went and we talked for a while. When I went to put my stuff down, I heard a loud rustling fron the bushes outside. Mom didn't seem to hear it, despite it only getting louder. I grabbed Kingdra's pokeball in case of emergency and asked mom if I could go outside. She said it was fine, and I took that chance to investigate the sound.

As I walked over to whatever made that sound, the rustling started moving farther away. And of course, out of morbid curiosity, I followed it, into Pinwheel Forest. Pretty soon I found myself lost, with no way of knowing how to get back. I stood there waiting and admittedly a little nervous, before the noise finally revealed itself.

A small, pink, cat like figure flew out of the bushes, and hovered in my face. I let out a yelp and stepped back in shock, dropping the pokeball.

_"Hello, Hano!"_ a childish voice said in my brain. I never heard this voice before, so it must've been telepathy. _"Seems you already know who I am!"_ This was the fabled Mew, the so-called ancestor of pokemon.

_"It'd be a lot to let this all on a human at once, so I'll start from the beginning."_ I nodded in agreement, petrified where I stood out of excitement. But how did she know my name?

_"It begins with the Council of Legends, where all the original legends put good and evil aside to discuss important matters in our world. You know, Arceus, Rayquaza, Zygarde, all of those guys. Well, there is a special area of this Council called the Mythic Branch. This includes Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Shaymin, Victini, Diancie, and yours truly! Think of it as the kids table at a dinner party. This branch discusses the state if the world and how each of us can do our part to help it, and the pokemon and humans that reside in it."_

I asked Mew, "So what happened?"

She replied,_ "There was an unfortunate anomaly of unknown source in Dialga's judgement. He unknowingly went on a rampage, mindlessly destroying all life before him. Nothing could challenge him. The Mythic Branch knew something had to be done about Dialga. Then, Celebi stepped up, knowing she only could put an end to Dialga's wrath."_

She continued,_ "Using all of her power, Celebi caused a distortion that reset all the damage to his conscious. Dialga was brought back to his old self and restored all the destruction he caused. However, what he couldn't do was revive Celebi, having sacrificed herself to save not only Dialga but the world. The Mythic Branch as well as the Council as a whole knew that the loss of Celebi would be catastrophic to nature's balance, and without her presence to nourish the plants of the world, most life would wither away to nothing. We need a replacement quickly."_

I wasn't sure what this all meant. "So what's the big picture of all this?" I asked.

Mew grinned a little._ "It means, that you will be the heir to Celebi's legacy."_

I stood in shock, letting that sink in and realizing what it meant. "I was excited to meet a mythical pokemon... but I didn't want to be one..." I started pouting.

Mew got worried._ "Nononono, don't cry, Hano! I'm so sorry, I didn't you'd react this way!"_

I continued, "I had my whole life ahead of me. And now it's all snatched away from me?... Without the family, friends, and pokemon that mean everything to me? There are so many other options! Why me?!" I nearly begun crying at that point.

Mew started pitying me and tried to help me. _"It doesn't work how you think. Legendaries simply respawn if they die, they don't have to worry. But if a mythical is gone, they're gone. There's no bringing them back, ever. Celebi selected you to be her replacement in case she died. You may not see yourself as special, but she saw a caring love for all pokemon and nature. She made sure that as long as it's you, the forests will regenerate quickly and the global ecosystem will survive."_

"So I guess I have no choice in becoming Celebi?" I asked.

_"That's just how it is,"_ she replied,_ "You were selected for a reason. No one else could do it better than you. And being a mythical is fun! You have no responsibilities or work, just playing whenever you want!"_ Mew giggled, to my irritation. There was no getting out of this, I realized. Fate had selected me as a backup plan, and the time had come for it to be used.

Finally, I relented, saying, "I will become Celebi if it is really that important, but on one condition." Mew seemed curious.

_"Name it," _she replied.

I told her, "I wish to keep all memories of my former life, and to be able to see my friends, family, and pokemon and even live with them. I beg you, if you must change me to save the world, please don't take away everything I treasure just for it!"

Mew had a melancholic look on her face, but then she got an idea._ "I'll tell you what. I actually WAS supposed to wipe your memory and have you live purely as a mythical. But, just for you, I'll go against orders and let you keep your memories and your family. I feel too bad to take that from you. So, will you become Celebi, knowing you will lose your human form, but keep your memories and everything tied to them?"_

I smiled weakly. "Yes, I'll do it. Thank you so much for letting me keep my old life."

She mused,_ "Excellent! I was tired of being so serious. Now, then, let us begin!"_

Telekinetically lifting me in the air, Mew surrounded me in white light and started to change me. I started to shrink in height until I was no taller than Mew. My hands shrunk into tiny points of fingers, and so did my arms, getting smaller until they were half the original size, with the same happening to my legs and my feet becoming pad-like. My nose shrunk into my face as my head grew to become roughly the size of my body. It then changed in shape to fit Celebi's description as my eyes grew huge. Antennae sprouted above my new eyes, and clear wings formed on my back.

As my physical changes were finalizing themselves, Mew imbued me with two kinds of tremendous energy. The first was psychic energy, and there was a bunch of it, filling me with mental power beyond my own comprehension. The second was natural plant energy. As I felt my vitality wildly increase, now connected to the trees and plants around me, my skin changed into a signature light green. I even gained a special energy of time warping, although it was weak at this point. With that, the changes were over, and I fell to the ground. Mew looked drained herself, and she fell too.

Mew commented, "You look just like her... what do you think?"

I replied, "I still prefer my human form, but its alright, I guess."

She frowned. "Awww, I really thought you'd be more enthusiastic... oh well. Thanks to you, the world is safe and the vegetation will be revitalized."

I then realized that telepathy was no longer necesary, Mew was directly talking to me. "Oh crap! My parents must be worried sick!" I realized.

Mew sighed, "I really wanted to play with you, but I agree visiting your parents is more important. We could always play another day. Byeee, Hano!" Mew waved goodbye as she flew off who knows where.

Only problem: in her rush, Mew didn't bother to teach me to fly. I stood up and tried to walk, but I fell almost immediately. Seemed clear this wasn't a body that was made for walking. I then tried using psychic power to hover. I got it at first, but I wobbled off balance and plunged into a nearby bush. Finally, I flapped my wings so they were fast enough to carry me into the air, then used telekinesis, to keep me there. It actually worked, and after some practice, I picked up my clothes that would now never fit me again, as well as the pokeball I didn't even use, and darted through the woods in search of my house.


	2. Adjustment

**What do you know, people are actually interested in my fic. That's sweet. If you're here, thanks for reading! I should be addressing one more things.****That would be ships. As surprising as it may seem, there will likely be no ships in this story. I really hope that doesn't make anyone lose interest, but yeah, honestly I don't care that much about ships. Of course, there _might _be an exception, but I honestly don't see one coming.**

**But, I know what you're here for, and that's the actual story. So here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

It took me a little while, but I eventually found my house, but not without face-planting into some trees several times. Luckily, I healed quicked, although I swear I heard faint voices while I was in that forest.

I looked inside and saw my parents. They were looking torn up, likely about my disappearance. I shakily flew inside the house straight into my room. I waited in there a while, then decided to come out when the hallways seemed empty, because I'm a coward. If the original Celebi had given up her life for the world, it astounds me that she'd entrust her role to me.

I hadn't eaten in quite a while, so I opened the fridge to see if there was anything good. Unfortunately, it didn't matter for two reasons. One, the cold seemed to be a lot harsher on my skin and just being near it made my whole body weak and numb. Second, when I finally got the strength to close the fridge, both my mother and father were staring in shock in my direction.

I attempted to be the first one to make a move here, because really, a couple could do anything when they're seeing the voice of the forests raiding their fridge.

Forgetting quite a few things, I simply attempted to tell them,_ "This isn't what it looks like. Please remain calm, I will explain everything."_ But all that ended up coming out of my mouth was a bunch of high-pitched gibberish resembling the pokemon I was now.

Even weirder, my parents clearly heard my new voice, but as if they understood me, they took some breaths and my dad asked me,_"What in the Distortion World is going on?" _It was then I realized that like Mew has, I must've gained telepathy in transforming due to my Psychic type. That would make things a lot easier for me.

Through telepathy, I told them everything Mew told me about Celebi's sacrifice and how their own son was supposed to be the replacement. Mom broke down quick, and I could tell she and Dad had a hard time grasping all this, and I can't blame them. All I could do was float up to Mom and hug her to comfort her, though I was getting emotional myself.

Dad asked me,_ "So do you have to go? Is this the last time we'll see you, Hano?"_ I felt relieved to tell them the answer was no, and that I could still live with them, albeit very different. We stood there in silence for a while, until I suggested,_ "How about we watch a movie and forget all this?"_ So we did.

The movie, about a gigantic Tyranitar decimating Saffron City, was very enjoyable and helped take our minds off everything for a while, but when it was over, my parents and I discussed how I could live normally as Celebi, as impossible as that sounds. We quickly agreed to let me take off Pokemon School until that was figured out. As for the different responsibilities I had as a mythical pokemon, I had close to none. All I really have to do is visit the forest every so often to fill it with the limitless vitality I now have, as well as attend the Mythic Branch's meeting every so often. However, the real issue was explaining this all to my friends.

Dan, and my two other friends, Andrew and Kevin, would go crazy over having a mythical as their best friend. Dan in particular would probably have a heart attack. But I still needed to tell them. Dad handled my extended family and tried to make some dumb excuse for why they can't see me, while Mom invited them all over to my house, hoping they were available which conviniently, they all were. They came as a group and when they came inside my house, it felt weird telling them that I was Hano, and their mouths hung open. Dan fainted straight away.

"Holy crap, Dan! What is going on?!" Kevin screeched. He, Andrew, and I came over to him hoping he would wake up. After a few seconds, though, I felt a tiny bit of my power drained, but regenerating, as I heard a bell faintly chime around us, and my buddies heard it, too. I had no idea where that sound came from, but Dan woke right up right after I heard it. Did the sound do something?

After we got Dan to his senses, he could barely contain his excitement, and neither could Andrew and Kevin. I got bombarded with so many questions that I couldn't even comprehend any I got asked, so I told them,Please slow down, I'll try to answer everything.I kept that promise, and I must've sat there for what felt like a half hour answering all the questions I recieved, with at least 20 of them coming from Dan.

After that was over with, I thought of something really important to tell everyone as they were packing up. I sent to their minds,_ "So now that you know that mythical pokemon are a thing, before you leave, PLEASE do not tell anyone about me. Mew told me that we're supposed to live in secret and make our existence a mystery. Just don't mention me to anyone so no one gets suspicious immediately, okay?"_

Dan asked, "Wait, you met Me-"

_"Save it for later!"_ I told him.

Everyone seemed to agree with me, though Dan did it half-heartedly.

After that, everyone had to go, so they did. However, I STILL wasn't done. I also had the task of explaining myself to my pokemon. Boy, that might be the weirdest part of all. I flew (read: crashed into just about everything) outside to the large pool reflecting the orange sunset where we let Kingdra swim. Releasing Goomy and Ferroseed outside the pool and Kingdra inside it, things got really weird here.

Ferroseed just looked at me, its eyes showing interest but also respectful fear for me. Goomy and Kingdra had much more expressive reactions. Goomy slid back a little, a small voice saying, "No way..."

Kingdra stared at me wide-eyed and in shock, soon asking me, "Celebi! What are you doing here? What do you want from us? And why are you holding Hano's pokeballs?"

"And why do you seem so familiar if I've never seen you before?" Goomy added.

"Wait a second, why can you two talk? How is that possible?" Kingdra nearly had a stroke at that. "Are you kidding me? That should be a no-brainer to you of all pokemon!" It was then I realized that if I became a pokemon, I was obviously going to be able to talk to them. I should've remembered that from my chat with Mew a while ago.

"This might be hard for you three to believe, but... I'm actually Hano, not the real Celebi, but at the same time, I am. VEERY long story."

"So that explains the familiarity! Good thinking, me!" Goomy remarked.

Kingdra shot a Water Gun at Goomy to shut him up and then turned to me again. "How is that possible? Why must it be so confusing?" she asked.

"I said I'll explain everything, alright?" The three agreed and I went through Mew's rundown yet again, and it seemed to make sense to them, but still a nightmare to comprehend. By now it was nighttime outside, so I had to bring everyone inside to keep answering questions, and frankly I was tired of hearing them.

After some more discussion I put everyone in their pokeballs and waited for dinner at the table while Mom and Dad prepared it. But as soon as they came, I heard a childish voice in my head, "Hello, Hano!" It was without question Mew.

"You're gonna attend your first Mythic Branch meeting tonight! Isn't that exciting?"

"No, if anything, its unnerving," I thought to myself.

"Yes, it is," Mew replied with a hint of irritation. "Anyway, meet me at Pinwheel Forest and then follow me to the Council! Byeee!"

She ended communications, and I knew it wouldn't exactly be good showing up late for the first meeting. So I waved goodbye to my parents and clumsily flew after Mew.

* * *

**AN: May as well have these at the end of every chapter, right? Heck, why not even a Question of the Chapter? Here's the first one:**

**QOTC: What's your favorite Pokemon generation? Mine's Gen 5, which probably isn't surprising, lol.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far, and please leave a review if you can! I'll make sure to reply! Until next time!**


	3. The Others

**Aaaaaand we have our first two reviewers! Awesome! Thanks so much! As for my repl****ies:**

**Kurama: ****Gen III was cool, too. ORAS did a good job of proving that. Such great games. You've got good taste in Pokemon, too. (Especially Volcarona). Oh, and keep in mind this is for now a reupload of a similar story from another site. So until like Chapter 15, there'll be a chapter a day.**

**Cessless: I really do recommend the Gen 5 games. Top notch in story and music. B2W2 were among the best in the series. As for the story, I will say it starts off pretty slow, but once it gets going, it gets going. Thanks!**

**Anyway, chapter 3!**

* * *

I found Mew pretty quickly, or rather, she found me. And was she excited.

Flying up to me, she told me, "I can't wait! This will be so exciting for you! You know the mythicals and what they look like, right?"

I replied, "Yeah, yeah. I've read about them before. I can recognize them. By the way, how do we get there?"

Mew replied, "I can teleport us there. Quick and easy! Also, one more thing. The other mythicals don't know I've kept your memory. They still think I erased it! So just pretend like you don't know anything, ok? We could get in big trouble."

I didn't need to be told twice. With that, Mew surrounded us in energy and we were gone.

The place was impressive. A small room filled with incredible artchitecture. I noted that this wasn't even the whole of the Hall of Origin as we approached the other mythicals, and when we did, they stared at Mew, most in exasperation. One of them finally spoke up,

"Mew, do you think we are retarded?"

"I think it was made plenty obvious that you didn't erase this new Celebi's memory. Arceus is gonna be pissed!" the small bush creature, Shaymin, continued.

Another, Jirachi, spoke, "Mew, this could have dangerous consenquences. We're not even supposed to interact with humans, much less be connected with them. We don't exactly want a million trainers scouring the earth for us when they find hard proof that we're real." I just looked down, trying not to draw attention.

Mew responded, "I know that and all, but I felt so bad for him. What if everything you had was ripped away from you? Not a glimpse of your old life, without memories? For something you could do nothing about?" The others stopped and thought of that.

Jirachi said, "Then why didn't you... yyou know what, fine. He can keep it all, I guess. But I'm warning you. If he gets too much publicity, there goes our secret. Make sure his current state never gets past the island he lives on."

She then turned to me. "Sorry about that. I'm just a bit... cautious. You understand that, right? I'm Jirachi. These are all Manaphy, Shaymin, Victini, Meloetta, and Diancie." They all said hi to me, while I just waved a little.

Jirachi spoke again, "This isn't even why I called the meeting in the first place. Marshadow has noted me of an enemy I thought was gone for good. Diancie, can you pick up Manaphy? Celebi, can you carry Shaymin?"

We did as asked, and Jirachi asked Mew to teleport us to a remote plain. Despite it being night, it was still very warm here. Shaymin seemed to be uncomfortable, as she thought to herself that she could carry herself in day instead of me carrying her. She's probably mad it's nighttime...

"We're near Vast Poni Canyon, Alola," Mew identified. "What are we doing here?"

"Look below us," Jirachi responded. We saw a rampaging beast down in the wilds below us. Its body proportions seemed all wrong, and although most of its skin was crystalline black, some of it glinted white. It seemed to be pained, and frantically searching for something.

"Necrozma? I didn't think he was an issue..." Diancie said.

"Apparently Marshadow told me we should keep him in check." Jirachi answered.

"So just why is Necrozma important?" I replied.

"I suppose I could tell you," Diancie replied. "Long ago, Necrozma was a magnificent beast. He was known as the keeper and guardian of all light, and had the power to rival if not exceed some of the mightiest legends, being a member of the Council as well. However, the residents of this Alola region we're in soon discovered Z-Power. What they didn't know is that it drained Necrozma of his light, and soon all of it was lost and spread around Alola. This intense pain and weakening drove him insane. What remains is only a darkened husk of what he once was."

Jirachi interrupted, "However, Marshadow, or the night guardian of Alola, told me that Necrozma has found some of his light and is restoring more and more, hence the shiny spots. If he Ultra Bursts to his former glory, nothing will survive his rage."

That prompted me to ask, "So why don't we stop him right now? Can't you just wish him away?"

She replied, "I wish it worked like that. I only gain those powers for a week every millenium. Now is not one of those times."

Victini added on, "Necrozma is still very powerful even in this form, and he can match any of us for sheer power. Against him, I'm not taking any chances."

As I looked at him with surprise; Victini was literally the Victory pokemon, a small, glowing, hooded pokemon came out of nowhere and jabbed Necrozma square in the face, launching it into the canyon cliffs.

Jirachi recognized that pokemon instantly. "Marshadow," she whispered. "He's here to drive off Necrozma once more."

Necrozma got up quickly and let its skin take a metallic sheen and harden, a move I knew as Iron Defense. I thought that would make things harder for Marshadow, but he didn't care. He ran to Necrozma again and with a ghostly aura uppercutted it. Right after Necrozma's skin lost its sheen, and Marshadow had it instead. He must've stolen its boost somehow...

Necrozma screeched in pain and and fired a ball of pure light at Marshadow, who dove into the earth as a shadow as the ball hit the ground and erupted into a column of light where he once stood. Necrozma was bewildered at this and wondered where Marshadow went, only for him to come out from behind Necrozma and land an ingeniusly placed punch. Necrozma had enough by that point. He retreated off into the canyon, desperately trying to get away from Marshadow.

The small mythical's glow and luster died down and he looked up at us, apparently aware of us the whole time. "Hey, Jirachi!" he called. "How about actually helping next time?"

"I think you're well aware of how reckless that was," she replied as she approached him and the rest of us followed.

I quickly caught his eye, though. "Looks like you found a replacement, Mew." She looked proud of that. "Hey, I'm Marshadow. Nice to meet you, Celebi!" he told me as he offered a handshake.

"Hello, Marshadow!" I simply replied as I took that offer.

He then turned to us all and said, "Y'all should get going. It is the middle of the night, after all. You gotta get some sleep."

"What about you?" Manaphy asked out of concern.

"I'm nocturnal. I think I'll be fine," he answered. With that, he left into the bush, and Mew took that as our cue to leave too as she teleported us all back.

When we got back to the Council, we went our seperate ways for sleep, but just before, Manaphy called me over. She told me, "Please keep your status as much of a secret as possible. Jirachi has a point, if we reveal ourselves, everyone will want to catch us, with some having nefarious intentions. Please?"

I had to agree to that. "Yeah, I don't want to deal with that. It'd get annoying fast."

"Thanks. You know, you're not much of a talker," she replied.

"Well, neither are you," I jokingly countered. "Besides, I just became a mythical. I'm nervous."

"That's understandable. It's definitely a lot of pressure to put on someone formerly human."

Soon, we said our goodbyes, and I made it back to the house and went out like a light.

Saturdays, I love Saturdays. Pokemon School is cool and all, but we all need a break. The weather was amazingly hot, perfect for me, my parents, and our pokemon to hang out by the pool. The sunrays felt more amazing than they ever had before, and I didn't feel the need to eat at all. Just sitting in the sun was enough. But the peace was not to last.

Kingdra broke the pool surface, asking, "How about a sparring match? I've been getting a little bored."

"That'd be cool, but are you sure? I don't even know any moves yet," I replied with concern.

"You're Celebi. You'll be fine," she countered.

My parents were watching me and Dad asked,"Are you talking to Kingdra?"

All I could tell them was, "_I'm a pokemon now. It only makes sense I'd be able to. Also, you might want to get inside. Now._"

As my parents got inside, looking a little worried and not wanting to experience what was next, Kingdra went first. She swam around frantically, in the pool, and just like that, it started raining. She was setting up her infamous "Sea Current" combo, and it started with Rain Dance. The rain was also very refreshing, but in a different way. I felt less and less thirsty just from the drops soaking into my skin. But I didn't know what to do. I tried to attack in some way... but nothing happened. I wasn't prepared for Kingdra to slam into me at absurdly fast speeds using Waterfall. My vision went blurry as I was launched into the air, stunned for a moment.

But soon, the pain was practically gone, and I wavered above the pool. Kingdra was impressed, but wasn't surprised either. I heard her thinking to herself, "Guess I have to try something else." She didn't even hesitate to attack me again, this time using Outrage. I managed to dodge it out of sheer terror. My heart was pumping, this was the most intense moment I've ever been in. Unfortunately, I forgot that Outrage lasted more than one turn. Pain overwhelmed me as I got hit again, and the world faded to black.

* * *

**There we are. Pretty exiting, tons of new characters, yadda yadda yadda. QOTC!**

**QOTC: What is the hardest battle you've played (if you have the games). I'm honestly embarrased to say it was USUM's Totem Araquanid. That thing was disgustingly OP (and my team was disgustingly underleveled). Took me at least 7 tries.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Until next time!**


	4. Training

**Hello, there, lovely peoples! I was... lazy, I'll admit. But it's out! Let's take a look at our recent reviews!**

**Guest: When did I ask anything remotely related to that**

**And that is all! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

I woke up to find my parents and pokemon staring at me. Goomy looked traumatized.

_"_He's awake, thank Arceus," Mom said.

_"What happened?"_ I asked them.

"Kingdra knocked you out with Outrage," she replied. "We were so worried about you, Hano... Kingdra needs to stay in the pokeball for a while. As for you, go to your room. We can't have irresponsible decisions like this." Though it disappointed me, they had a point, and so I obeyed.

As I sat in my room for a while, I heard an odd sound, and the instant after, Mew was in my face, giggling. "What are you doing here, Mew?" I asked her.

"Well," she replied, "I saw what happened yesterday between you and Kingdra."

"Of course you did," I replied with annoyance.

She continued, "And I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty stupid. We need to help you learn a few moves so you can actually battle, Hano. Not being able to is straight-up embarassing."

"Wait, 'we'?" I asked her. Who was she talking about.

"I convinced Victini and Shaymin to help you train. Hold on, lemme teleport us to them..." And before I even had a chanch to argue, we were in a large field of flowers.

"Where did you even take us, Mew?" I asked her.

She replied, "We're in the Gracidea Fields, in Sinnoh."

As my jaw dropped, that's about when Victini and Shaymin themselves showed up.

"Seems you're finally here, Mew," Shaymin told her, "And you brought Celebi with you."

"Yep!" she replied. "You make sure he's battle-ready by dusk, okay?"

"Got it!" they replied. Mew teleported away, and I was stuck there with these two.

The mythicals greeted me once again, and Victini told me then, "Alrighty, first off, we've gotta see what moves you already have."

He did a quick analysis somehow and came to a conclusion, "It seems you only know two moves. Heal Bell, and Synthesis. No attacking moves is a shame, but on the bright side, your status moves are quite good."

This time Shaymin told me, "That doesn't surprise me. You are new after all. So what moves do you wanna learn?"

I simply shrugged. "Anything powerful, I guess."

Victini turned his attention to me again. "I think a great starting point would be Psychic. You do share that type, after all."

I asked him, "How do I even use a move? I'm sorry if this makes me sound like a dimwit, but I only became Celebi like a day or two ago."

"It's more simple then you might think. Each of us has access to four different moves only, no exceptions for any pokemon."

"I already know that."

"And I know you do, just making sure." Victini starting rubbing his hands together. "To use a move, you gotta concentrate a little and let it come to you. Just think of yourself using the attack and you'll use it. However, you can get more powerful variants of the attack by concentrating harder. But enough of that. You're here to learn attacks, and I will explain that too."

He continued, "Psychic is among the easiest moves to learn for us psychic types. I'll let you use me as a target for it."

That concerned me. "Wait, why?" I asked him worryingly.

He responded, "I'll be fine. I'm very battle-hardened already, as I just love the thrill. I resist Psychic anyway, too. Just close your eyes and focus on me."

I closed my eyes as he said, and sure enough, without being able to see anything, I knew exactly where Victini was.

He then told me, "Now use your telepathic forces to attack me, by sheer concentration alone." I pictured Victini attacked by the waves he described, and I could feel the massive power emanating from me.

Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, Victini was briefly stunned. It didn't bother him too much. He was enthused about it, making a little V shape with his fingers. "Damn, you learn quick! Then again, all legendaries do. But still, I'm impressed, especially with how powerful that was already! We can keep practicing Psychic later, but I think it's time we had Shaymin teach you a grass type move now." That's when I came to a realization I'm surprised I didn't figure out before.

"Wait, what has Shaymin been doing this whole time?" I asked him.

Looking at me surprised, he looked around frantically, but then thought of something. Sure enough, we both turned to see Shaymin taking a nap in the flowers. She likely was sleeping out practically the whole time. Our numerous attempts to wake her were futile and didn't disturb her in the least bit. Well, until I thought of something myself. Thinking about how I inadvertedly used Heal Bell back when Dan came over yesterday, I tried to do the same thing I did yesterday. Sure, enough, we heard a faint bell sound, and Shaymin aroused from her slumber, even if she looked really pissed off. Which she was.

"Can't you let me sleep?" she complained. "I was given nothing to do!"

"Well, now you will be," Victini replied. "Besides, Celebi woke you with Heal Bell. I'd call that progress. Think you can teach him a move?"

Shaymin thought for a moment, but then she came up with something. "Alright, I got one!" she chirped. "Just hold on a sec..." And once again, she dove into the flowers, but this time, one of them sprayed her with a rather large and thick cloud of pollen, and she stepped out looking quite different.

"The Sky Forme," I recognized.

"You're good at mythicals, aren't you? Now then, let's get started! How about we try learning Energy Ball?"

I thought that was a good idea, as that move is pretty much the grass type version of Psychic. "So how do I do that?"

Shaymin replied, "Close your eyes once again." Once I did that, she then told me, "Now draw in some of the energy of the plants around you... concentrate all that energy into one mass... and fire!" Opening my eyes again, I saw a green ball of natural power sailing through the flowers before exploding in a blast of light.

Shaymin was surprised. "That was better than I expected," she complimented. "I gotta give you credit for performing so well on the first try." It was really nice to be complimented by the both of them.

"Rinse and repeat, then?" I asked Shaymin.

"Why not?" she replied. "Victini's doing his own thing now, you can practice Psychic in a while."

Something came to my mind, however. "When do you think I'll gain the ability to time travel?" I asked her.

Shaymin answered, "That's your gimmick. It should come naturally to you given some time. Now then, we have a whole afternoon to practice!"

Several very tiring hours later...

"Now then, let's see what you learned," said Victini. He had found 4 boulders for me to test my attacks on. "Why don't you try using Psychic on the first boulder?"

Closing my eyes, I thought of myself using Psychic on it. Looking at the boulder afterwards, I saw several huge cracks in it, as if it was about to split apart. "Wow, that's great!" Victini mused while making that signature V shape. "Alright, my turn." Using his own Psychic on the second boulder, it effortlessly crumbled into several tiny chunks.

"Holy crap! How did you get that powerful?" I asked him.

He could only reply, "Practice, lots of it. While it is true that we're already very powerful innately, honing those skills helps us achieve levels defying the limits. Now how about an Energy Ball on the third boulder?"

Victini and Shaymin observing me, I concentrated and fired a good Energy Ball that blasted the boulder apart. But it didn't even compare to Shaymin's Energy Ball. When she launched it, it utterly pulverized the large rock. Pretty much no traces were left, and I was left in awe. The sun was setting at the time and in the same instant Mew teleported to us and Shaymin reverted to her Land Forme.

While Shaymin complained about her reduced mobility, Mew asked us, "What were the results of training?" Victini answered for me because I was too tired myself, saying how I did great and blew apart a few big rocks. That satisfied Mew, luckily. Giggling with glee, she teleported me back home, dazed and tired.

It didn't take long for me to drop onto the floor and start napping. At the same time, my parents woke me up almost immediately. "Aren't you concerned that I was gone for a few hours?" I asked them.

Dad replied, "Mew told us you were going to train somewhere. Are you friends with this Mew?"

After a ridiculous amount of answers and explanations, Mom finally told me the real reason I was woken up; my friends were coming over again, this time for the night. As I flew into my room (I was starting to get the hang of it by now), I could see Goomy and Ferroseed playing around in there. However, as soon as they saw me, they stopped and feared for what I would do. Slime was dripping everywhere and there were a few holes in the floor.

But I didn't care anymore. I picked up some of the slime and threw it in their faces, and soon we were all goofing around and laughing like toddlers.

* * *

**People seem to like this particular chapter a lot for some reason. Anyway...**

**QOTC: Cutest pokemon that ISN'T an eeveelution (am I the only one who doesn't hate the eeveelutions but DOES hate how popular they are?)? That has to be Joltik for me. Absolute cuteness incarnate, right there.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and until next time!**


	5. Awful Decisions

**Hello, again! Uploading again, because why not? Anyway, our reviews!**

**There weren't any :(**

**But anyway, enjoy our next chapter! At least I hope. lol**

* * *

By the time the doorbell rang and brought me back to reality, I was showered in slime and giggling from playing with Goomy and Ferroseed. A quick Heal Bell fixed that, and I opened the door only for my three friends to burst inside, with their own partners sitting on the shoulders. Dan's Growlithe, Andrew's Drilbur, and Kevin's Skorupi. Needless to say, they all stared in wonder at me. They pretty much gave up trying to use logic when their respective trainers told them it was me and just went along with it.

The first thing we all did was go outside to the yard, where we started shaking trees to see if Bug pokemon dropped out. I don't know why I went along with it, but I really should learn to never trust Andrew's ideas. When we got bored of that, there was something I realized I needed to do. It had been a little too long.

_"Dan,"_ I asked him,_"how about a battle?"_

He simply couldn't refuse. Andrew got pissed, saying,"Why'd you choose Dan over me again? You do this every time, Hano!" I felt a little guilty, but thankfullyKevin offered to battle him by then so he forgot about it. Dan was the first to send out a pokemon, choosing his Sneasel. Gripping a pokeball was a bit harder now, but a liitle telekinesis solved that issue as I sent out Ferroseed in response.

Dan went first, starting with, "Sneasel, use Power-Up Punch!" The cat-like critter dashed quickly and landed a hard hit on Ferroseed, knocking it back a few feet and filling itself with adrenaline.

"Retaliate with Thunder Wave!" I said as it well-timed an electric shock onto Sneasel, paralyzing it. Knowing Sneasel was in a bad spot with reduced mobility, Dan knew to go all-out offense as he commanded a Swords Dance and Sneasel obeyed, albeit unable to move.

"Use this chance to use Leech Seed!" The Thorn Seed pokemon fired a few seeds at Sneasel's feet, which quickly became wrapping vines that prevented movement and sapped its energy.

"Finish it with Seed Bomb!" I shouted as Ferroseed launched much larger seeds this time. Dan countered, "Use Throat Chop on the vines and dodge!" Sneasel sliced apart the vines with ease and leaped out the way just as Seed Bomb destroyed whatever trace of the parasite was left.

"Now use Ice Shard!" The instant after I retaliated, "Wait for Sneasel to get close, then use Gyro Ball!" That was when Sneasel's paralysis kicked in, and now she was hurtling immobile to a full power Gyro Ball. She was flung several yards, screamed, and didn't get up this time.

Dan recalled Sneasel into her pokeball and in exchange Growlithe leaped off his shoulder, ready for battle. "Take it out with Flame Charge!" Dan yelled. I knew there was nothing I could do as Ferroseed was nearly roasted alive and immediately fainted. Growlithe was now coated in flames and was extra hyper. I figured Goomy could do something since Dragon resisted Fire, but I was wrong. "Growlithe, use Outrage!" His sheer agility quickly overwhelmed Goomy, and soon he had fainted, too. Dan had won.

He scoffed, "I really thought you'd win as you're the pokemon, but I guess not."

A little envious, I replied, _"Don't rub it in, okay?"_During that battle, I really couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for our pokemon, but that didn't stop me from enjoying it. Kevin had just finished his battle with Andrew, when Skorupi took out Andrew's Magnemite and cheered. We had a lot of fun afterwords, doing lots of stupid crap, a bunch of absurd photos Kevin took, and everything. By the time they had to leave, I was all hyped up and it took me quite a while to fall asleep.

I felt like I had the life sucked out of me the next morning. I was still half-asleep when I was making my breakfast. I still could've fallen back asleep in the air at any moment until my Mom called from the living room, "Hano? I think you should see this." I hovered into the living room and looked around wondering what was wrong until I saw the TV. On the news was a photo. And on that very photo was Dan and Andrew shaking trees while I just shook my head.

"Oh crap, that is not a good thing." Kevin, you complete idiot. And to think he was the brains of our foursome.

On cue, almost, Mew appeared soon after. She was ordered to take me to the Council of Legends. Of course, I had to go. Mew actually looked a little upset when she teleported us there, which is definitely a first from what I've seen. When I got there, I was in awe. The council hall truly was massive. On each side sat several of the very important legends. And at the very end was seated the almighty ruler of all pokemon, Arceus. He was not happy.

It didn't take me very long to see Kevin. He was here, too, but why? The only reason I could think of is punishment. When everyone settled in, Arceus began speaking to Mew, "Mew, your incompetance of following specified orders has led to a disastrous situation. Events like these are exactly why I asked you to erase Celebi's memory."

Mew looked down in shame as Arceus continued, "However, it was not your original idea and you were merely begged into this, and you are quite sympathetic. As such, you will be unscathed, although a repeat of this WILL not have the same result. And you, Celebi..." he grumbled as he turned to me. Holy crap, he was just so intimidating when he wanted to be.

"A mistake like this would normally be punished by any other legendary. However, I cannot blame you for wanting to retain your memories. That is just human nature. For this reason, you will also be unscathed." I took in a sigh of relief, until I saw Arceus's angry eyes shift to Kevin.

"YOU," he roared. "This is a far bigger matter than you realize! Not only have you revealed to the world the confirmed existence of mythical pokemon, you did it without ONE second thought!" Kevin had pissed his pants by now, and I think he was on the verge on tears, too. "Such idiocy requires severe justice. I would like to ask this Council what an appropriate punishment for this child could be."

The other legends, at least the ones that weren't actually concerned about Kevin, started discussing possible solutions until Kyogre came up with something, saying, "How about an ironic punishment? A taste of his own medicine? This time, though, we do the reverse. He revealed us to the world, we should now hide him from it."

"That's not a bad idea, Kyogre," Arceus replied, "And I have the perfect punishment in mind, too. As Arceus' rings took on a golden glow, white light envoloped Kevin. When the light faded, where the trembling Kevin once stood there was now a fainted Shinx.

I looked at Arceus in shock. "What did you do to Kevin?!" I complained to the Alpha pokemon. Arceus answered, "The best way to be hidden is to be unrecognizable. He will just be seen as a normal Shinx by those around him. And I don't suggest interfering, nothing good can come out of it."

"This isn't fair to him, though!" I retaliated. "I made a conscious choice to become Celebi, and I still have my family and friends! Kevin has none of that now! He can't survive out there!"

"It is completely fair, if not forgiving, as I should've smited him instead," Arceus replied coldly. "Now, cease this argument before-"

Arceus never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment Manaphy had a mental breakdown. She started spontaneously bawling, and everyone else's attempts to calm her were futile. It took a few minutes for her to finally pipe down, at which point she announced she had to take a short break from the meeting. And she wanted me to come with her.

"Why the hell does she want me of all the pokemon in this room..." I muttered to myself as I looked back and only saw Arceus giving me the evil eye. Once we got somewhere private, Manaphy told me what her issue was.

And it was utterly shocking.

Meanwhile, somewhere near Route 18...

"Boss, do you see this?"

"What could you possibly want to show me that is of ANY importance?"

"A legitimate photo has been leaked showing the pokemon Celebi along with two children. Lemme show you."

"Hmmm... you would think a mythical pokemon would have a little more discretion. Incredible, they do exist... do you know what this means?"

"Urmmm... we catch it?"

"Of course we do, you dunce! Such a powerful pokemon could surely help us rule Unova and set the layout for my heir. This is the perfect opportunity for us to put our little experiment to good use."

"What experiment are you talking about, boss? I thought we hadn't begun the Zero project yet."

"We will, in good time... right now, though, in secrecy even from most of our alliance, Colress has created an incredible biomechanical pokemon. It will be the ultimate mercenary, tracking and catching any pokemon with ease."

"What could this be, boss?"

"We call it Genesect. Get it ready for its first test run. NOW!"

* * *

**Why yes, that IS development! At the end, we're also introduced to... I won't say, but it's kinda obvious.**

**QOTC: Do you play competitive? What's your opinion on it?**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review, and until next time!**


	6. Perfect Storm

**Hello again, everyone! I can't believe this has 5 favorites already. Thanks so much, guys! Anyway, the reviews:**

**Cessless: Honestly, that's a good point. I can definitely see why many don't like competitive. It's driven me to the edge a number of times before, lol**

**And that's all! So let's begin!**

* * *

"Okay, what's the issue?" I asked Manaphy.

"I remember my human memories," she whispered. That caused my ringed eyes to widen. My case wasn't unprecedented. "I don't know what caused it, but I remember everything... my old family, my old friends... and I willingly agreed to have it all taken from me." As she started weeping again, I felt nothing but overwhelming guilt as I was in this same situation earlier but got off easier. I figured it was probably the familiarity of the situation that caused her to regain her memories.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," was all I could muster at first. I then thought of I few good questions I could ask Manaphy. "You remember your old name, right? Where did you use to live?" I asked her.

"I used to be called Marina Kaiyo," she replied as her tears disappated. "I lived in Melemele Island, in Alola. Right next to the seaside. I just supposed it had to be me. They never told me they'd wipe my memory..." With a description like that, no wonder she was chosen. Why was my case so much more random?

I told her, "Look, when this is all over, we'll get this all sorted out, okay? Maybe I could even take you back home."

Marina smiled for the first time in a while. "I'd like that."

As we entered back into the massive hall, all the legendaries began staring at us, especially Marina, and it certainly didn't help when Palkia said, "You do realize we heard everything you said, right?"

Arceus then spoke up, "Palkia is correct. The thing is, spontaneous reimbursement of memories is something far beyond the control of any of us. You'll both be forgiven for it." That made me smile a bit, and I think Marina internally cheered. "Alright, then, proper punishment has been given, and as a result, this meeting has disbanded. Enjoy your day, everyone." As all the legends headed back to their respective regions, a voice stopped me and Marina when we were about to head out, "Hold on there. You're not done here yet."

And who else would that voice belong to but Jirachi. "I think you two have some explaining to do," she continued. "You're coming with me to the Mythic Branch again." Once we got there, Jirachi spoke, "Due to the strange events of today, it seems that Manaphy has regained her memory. Do you mind explaining how exactly that happened?"

Neither of us had a good answer, so I asked, "I want answers first. Why was there a need for Marina to become Manaphy?" Everyone starting looking at Diancie.

"Am I supposed to explain everything to them whenever they ask a question or something?" Almost everyone nodded, and Diancie sighed in response. "Fine, I'll do it," she relented.

"In a similar situation to what happened with Dialga later on, Groudon was possessed by a unknown force and reverted to an ancient, almighty, primal state. He defeated Kyogre before he could revert as well, and Groudon spread havoc across the world. Of course, you know this event already as the Hoenn calamity several years back. You also know how it ends with Rayquaza stepping in to finally stop Groudon. But the damage had been done already. The oceans suffered massive damage, and many water pokemon died in the aftermath, and that death toll included Manaphy."

Diancie continued, "Manaphy was the guardian of the oceans, and without her, they would become unclean and inhabitable. The reason we chose Marina was because the original Manaphy had actually bonded with her when Marina was an infant as a backup in case she died. She saw something in her. Regaining your memories isn't necesarily harmful, Marina, but it may very well be a hindrance, so I'd be careful."

Jirachi went off of that saying, "While we may not have a current explanation for this recall, as long as 'Marina' can continue to fulfill her duties, there's no need for concern, as 'Hano' has been doing well so far. However, we should try and figure out who possessed Groudon and Dialga. Other than that, everyone can go!"

Mew appeared before me and Marina as everyone else left, and seemingly aware of our motives, offered to teleport us to Melemele. While I would gladly have taken that offer, Marina declined and said she could swim there. She knew where her true home was now. Although I was annoyed at first, I gotta admit I could see why she wanted a detour when we actually did it. It felt so amazing flying with the sea breeze in my face. It was incredible, even if it took a while, and I was almost disappointed when Marina pointed out her house in the distance.

We got inside noticing it was eerily quiet. In the living room we saw Marina's mother, drinking some water in silence with a lonely look on her face. Marina herself waddled up to her while I thought it would be better if I just stayed back and watched. When she saw her daughter at first she was shocked, but in an unexpected way. She stared in silence until she finally sputtered out, "Marina... is that really you?"

She could only telepathically respond, "Yes, mom, it's me." They ran up to each other and hugged it out, so happy to reunite. It felt weird getting emotional over this when I barely knew these people.

Pretty soon I revealed myself as well, and Marina's mother almost had a heart attack. After we explained everything, and made sure she could grasp what we were saying, she cooked up some up some of those malasadas I've heard are so popular here, and they're just as amazing as they say. Once we finished those, Marina showed me the area around her house, and I could definitely see the differences between Alola and Unova even more than before, especially the sweltering heat that made the visit with Necrozma seem cool in comparison. We already had an uneasy feeling as we were approaching Marina's house, but that feeling was solidified when we looked up.

Up on the roof was a metallic, large, insectoid, its red eyes staring lifelessly at me. But whatever it was, it definitely wasn't a Scizor. The huge cannon on its back made that all too clear. I decided to ask it, "Uuuhhhh... who are you?"

It stayed silent for a few seconds before it started droning, "Target locked on. Initiating firing sequence." Marina and I could only stare at each other with a look of terror of our faces before a red blast of heat knocked me back into the forest.

I desperately raced through the trees, but the cyborg was faster, and soon with precise timing it landed a Thunder Wave and I dropped down to the undergrowth and hit the hard earth. I tried retaliating with Psychic and Energy Ball, both of which did almost nothing to it. I started to wonder if all that training was a waste of time, until the thingamajig soon announced, "Target immobile and secured. Transmitting Xtransceiver video message." That was when this biomachine's eyes lost their red luster and instead showed a screen of a green-haired man with a red monocle, who then smiled a little. He was wearing large robes of purple, red, and yellow.

"My name is Ghetsis Harmonia," he announced in a daunting voice. "I hope you can forgive me for resorting to this method to grab your much-needed attention. I've been watching you since you made your presence known to the entire Unova region. We have very important matters to discuss, Celebi." Who was this? Why was his technology so advanced? How could I even reply to him? I'm pretty sure telepathy can't travel through machines. I asked him these same questions, and he replied, "The machine you see before you is Genesect, equipped with a translator designed for pokemon to speak to humans. I sent it to track you so I could ask for your help. And who am I?" He chuckled to himself, with a dark undertone. It unnerved me a little.

"Tell me," he asked. "Have you ever felt pity for the pokemon forced to partake in brutal conflict by their masters? They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... could you, the very pokemon that speaks for the forests and the creatures that live within, say with confidence that there is no truth to what I'm saying?" Although I was still a trainer, I had to admit that I did feel more sympathetic for my pokemon than usual in my last battle with Dan, and Ghetsis' analysis of it only made me feel even more guilty. "So how do you plan to approach this?" I asked him.

"I represent the whole of Team Plasma, an organization founded for the purpose of pokemon liberation," he continued. "Pokemon are different from humans, but they share the same rights and liberties. They deserve more than being confined to only obey our every whim. This is why we must liberate the pokemon. Then, and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals! However, me and my organization cannot accomplish all this alone." His slight smile turned into a grin. "And that is where you come in." Ghetsis' ideas seemed insane, but he may have actually had a point.

Suddenly, a blast of steaming hot water came out of nowhere and hit Genesect square-on. It starting rusting quickly and Marina stepped out to talk to me, but paused when she saw Ghetsis' video message, now glitching out a bit. "It seemed your friend wants me to get to the point," he noted. "In the little time we have, I implore you to consider my offer. I'm sure we will meet again sometime. I bid you farewell for now, Celebi." With that, the video message shut off and Genesect didn't move.

"Who was that guy?" Marina asked me.

"Just some crazy weirdo who wants to liberate all pokemon," I responded.

"Honestly, I doubt that'll ever happen. Would be nice, though," she joked. We both started laughing, but then it occured to me.

I completely forgot about Kevin.

* * *

**Yeah, about time Team Plasma actually showed up. We also get some new info on Manaphy and Groudon being possessed by a similar force as Dialga. Also, some of Ghetsis' quotes are actually from Pokemon BW, thought it would be an interesting addition. Now then:**

.**QOTC: Favorite type? Mine... I don't really know, honestly. I'd say it might either be Ground or Dragon type.**

**Thanks for reading this far, please leave a review if you can, and see you next time!**


	7. Meeting N

**Oh boy, I'm back yet again. Hooray!**

**There weren't any new reviews, so I suppose we'll just jump right in! Enjoy! **

* * *

After I said goodbye to Marina, Mew popped up as usual, ready to teleport me back to Nacrene City. Who knew where Arceus deposited Kevin. He did hint that it would be somewhere near my house, so that was a relief. When I arrived at the house, I looked around and saw my parents. Panicking, a lot. I flew up to them and asked, _"What's the matter?"_

Mom replied, "You gotta get out of here. Someone found out where that photo of you was taken."

"Now there's a huge crowd at our entrance and they've all got Ultra Balls!" Dad added. "I think they're gonna burst in..."

Sure enough, one of the trainers saw me inside, and now the crowd was frenzying to get in even more. I went up to my room, took Goomy and Ferroseed's pokeballs in a panic, and flew out the window past the borders of Nacrene City. The crowd spotted me and attempted to follow, even letting out some Flying type pokemon to keep up with me, but I was zooming through the air way too fast to even know where I was going.

By the time I was absolutely sure I lost them, as well as blasted the various Flying types after me with several Psychics, I looked around at where I was, recognizing it as Pinwheel Forest. The pokeballs I had were shaking, which told me Goomy and Ferroseed wanted to come out, so I released them. It felt really nice here. I stared at the two once again tumbling around and sliming everything, and then back at the pokeballs that I had them in. That took me back to what Ghetsis said... "They deserve more than being confined to obey our every whim." With that, I tossed away the pokeballs, never to see them again. That's when I spotted a figure within a patch of sunlight.

Sitting on a rock in the patch was a green haired man. He looked familiar. Like Ghetsis, but younger. He turned to me and then stared in shock. "Celebi, isn't that unexpected," he said, now with a sly smile. Wait a second. I hadn't established a telepathic link with this person yet. Was he directly talking to me? I asked him this, and he replied, "Everyone asks me that. Yes, I can understand pokemon."

"What? How could that be possible?" I questioned him. The mysterious man sighed and looked down.

"Truth be told, I don't exactly know. I've been like this for as long as I can remember," he answered. "You know, I never did introduce myself, did I? Call me N."

"N? That's an odd name. Also, you talk too fast," I told him.

"I doubt it. I go by N because my full name is too long for most people to memorize. It's more convinient," he explained. Then his attention turned to Ferroseed. "Ferroseed, I can hear its voice."

"Really? I've never had Ferroseed tell me anything before." I replied.

"No, its voice," he corrected. "Every pokemon has one, even the ones that can't actually talk. That's what I meant when I said I could understand pokemon. You do realize I'm well aware of your actual origins?"

Well, that was nice to know. "You're probably still getting the ropes of being a mythic. It would be hard to hold any mistakes against you. Nevermind that. Try touching Ferroseed. You mind moving Goomy?"

"Why would you want me to do that?" I asked him. This was random, even for N, who smiled some more.

"You'll see."

Ferroseed stared at me. I didn't know what exactly N was hearing, because it sure wasn't telling me anything. Nevertheless, I floated over and placed Goomy on the forest floor, now scowling. I then reached out my tiny hand, and rested it on Ferroseed. Suddenly, it was enveloped in a white light and I flew back quickly. N was only smiling even more. Ferroseed began to flatten out yet grow a bit, then sprouted three huge vines. On the end of each of these a thorn pod grew in. Then the white light faded, and standing there was a newly evolved Ferrothorn. Goomy was struck in awe, and so was I. "Woah... incredible."

N laughed. "This should make sense to you. You're the lifeblood of Pinwheel Forest, after all."

I told him, "Wait. That could be true. Didn't the old Celebi have a connection with the Ilex Forest in Johto?"

N nodded. "That's correct. Just like the original Celebi had this special connection, you probably developed this same sort of connection with Pinwheel Forest. I think you should live here."

That sounded a little controversial to me. "Are you sure?" I questioned him. "I do have a family and friends. I can't just leave behind the people I've known for so long. That's why I chose to keep my memories."

N sighed once more. "Must be nice to have a family like that, but think about it. Literally this entire forest and to an extent all the rest rely on you alone. This is where you belong."

I looked around and saw the trees. Only now did I notice they looked more alive than I've ever seen them. I felt filled with all the energy I could ever have, but it only began once I entered the forest. The fallen logs and widespread ponds throughout, the shadows and afternoon sunbeams scattered around... even the pokemon themselves. Venipede hid themselves under the rotting logs. A few Deerling could be seen bounding through the trees. Even Goomy and Ferrothorn, back to fooling around as if nothing had happened. As messy as it was, it really represented the beauty of balanced, controlled chaos. I always felt comfortable inside my own house, but now... now was the most I've ever felt I was truly at home. Could N be right?

I decided to change the topic from there, asking him, "So do you know Ghetsis at all?"

He grew expressionless. "Oh, I see you've met my father." Father? That explains a lot.

"Do you think what he says is true? About liberating pokemon?" he continued. "I'm a trainer myself, and most pokemon I come across seem happy enough. But then, then there are the pokemon with truly terrible owners. They are in sorrow. I can't help but feel awful for these pokemon, and pure hatred for their 'trainers'. But is that really enough to justify the release of all pokemon?"

That made me think. Could I even call myself a trainer anymore? The experience I used to have as one did tell me something, that pokemon lived for battles.

"I'd say pokemon like battles a lot," I attempted to answer. "They've been a thing for ages, likely even before humans were around. Most trainers seem to love their pokemon, and they love their trainers back. Some pokemon do need to be freed, but I'd say Ghetsis carries it a little too far."

"That's reasonable enough, even if it is my father talking," N replied. "You know, I think we'd make good friends."

"You're probably right, honestly," I complimented.

"By the way, what was your original name? You know, when you were human?" N asked.

"My name was Hano Shijian before then," I answered. "Don't get me wrong, living like this is cool. But I have way too many distractions thrown in my face to ever spend time with my family or friends anymore, and it's only been a few days. And now there's a bunch of collectors swarming my house because they want to catch me... it gets lonely."

N replied, "I feel bad for you, but hang on, I saw a lost pokemon a few minutes back who said he was looking for someone by your name." N wandered off, and when he returned, he was carrying a Shinx who grinned upon seeing me.

"Holy crap, Kevin, you're okay!" I yelled.

"No way, Hano!" he yelled back with equal excitement. He leaped down from N's arms, who looked a bit surprised, and ran up to me. He then stopped cold, and then asked me, "When do you think they'll return me to normal? And what happened to Skorupi?"

I replied, "I suppose it's because Arceus wants you to learn your lesson. That would explain why he kept your memory, because he could've easily taken it away. As for Skorupi, he might be wandering around, but I can't be sure where."

Kevin scowled, but then saw Goomy and Ferrothorn. He was restraining himself at first, but then just gave into instincts and playfully tackled the duo, and soon all three of them were caught up.

N was watching all of this and then told me, "You guys are pretty tight, huh?" Right after, a purple portal of energy popped up right above the rock we were sitting on.

And out of that energy, who else but Mew appeared. She flew right in my face and started screaming, "HANO, I THINK I'M ONTO SOMETHING!" As usual, she was the expert at giving me a heart attack. I seriously hope she never finds out what sugar is.

"Slow down, Mew! What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I think I figured out who possessed Dialga and Groudon!" she answered.

I looked at N, who said, "Seems like your friend's little investigation is kinda important." He chuckled. "Oh well. Please return to the forest soon if you can. We'll be waiting." I attempted to say something back, but Mew was literally dragging me into the portal at this point, and before I knew it, we were both sucked in.

* * *

**A nice break of a chapter. We get to meet N as well. No way he _couldn't _be in the story. Anyway...**

**QOTC: Does anyone have a favorite Legendary? For me it's Heatran. Weird choice, I know, but it's design is awesome and it legit represents the Earth's very core. How could that _not _be cool?**

**Welp, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, I always appreciate it, and see you next time!**


	8. Within the Vortex

**And I'm back! We got three more reviews for us, so let's dive in! **

**Kurama: I always liked Dark types as well. They're cool. Articuno is also great, though my fav of the three is Moltres. Oh, and nice quote, lol**

**OMG: Funny story about that...**

**As I've said before, this is a reupload from Wattpad, where it's more complete. There, my username is legit "TheShinyAzelf". Why? Because I found an actual shiny Azelf in White 2 when I was like 9 years old. Cemented it as my favorite shiny.**

**Well, I've wasted enough of your time, so enjoy!**

* * *

Mew had won our little tug-of-war in and out of her teleportation portal and she pulled me out into the Mythic Branch hall where everyone else was waiting. She had alerted everyone else, too. They seemed concerned about Mew, and Victini said, "Mew, this must be important if you're calling us all for a full-on meeting."

She replied, "Indeed it is! I think I may know who took control of Groudon and Dialga!" That caught our attention.

I told her, "Well, don't hold us up. Who did it?" Mew had a smile on her face as she was about to reveal her answer.

"Mewtwo did it!" she finally revealed.

I've never heard of a 'Mewtwo' in my life, and apparently no one else did either, as they all had looks of confusion on their faces. Jirachi was fed up, and she asked, "Is this some sort of stupid joke? Did you waste our time here?!"

Mew flinched, and said, "N-no, I'm not kidding! Mewtwo is real! I know it sounds like I made it up, but it's true!"

Marina skeptically commented, "Okay then, if your 'Mewtwo' is real, then prove it." Mew took a breath, and started yet another story.

"Okay, first off, this is embarrassing, okay?" She took another breath. "I got captured by Team Rocket two decades ago."

Everyone was shocked and Shaymin asked, "What in the almighty Distortion World, Mew? Couldn't you teleport out of there?"

Mew was in a full-blown panic, and she defended, "No! They had this weird machine thingy that suppressed my powers! They made a clone of me, and they called it Mewtwo! They wanted a creature that had all my abilities, but more powerful... a tremendously strong creation as powerful as even the mightiest legends!" Mew gasped and then breathed in and out, now ready to continue as the rest of us listened on with intrigue.

"Mewtwo didn't inherit all my abilities, but powerful, it was. It broke through all of Team Rocket's barriers and killed nearly everyone there! It then saw me and let me go out of pity after Team Rocket escaped. That's when it fled."

Everyone was in near disbelief. "Sooo... what happened to Mewtwo after all this?" I asked.

Mew continued, "Mewtwo went to Arceus and requested to join the Council of Legends, believing it could help support the world with decisions among those that rivaled itself in power. However, it was turned down, as Arceus believed Mewtwo was 'artificial, an abomination of mankind'. Mewtwo fled to Cerulean Cave out of shame, where it harbors vengeful feelings of hatred towards both the people for creating its miserable life, and the pokemon for making it worse, making it an outcast among those it considered its brethren."

Mew took a few more breaths and then said, "Mewtwo probably possessed Groudon and Dialga as a hidden act of revenge. Are you happy now?"

We all looked at each other, until Jirachi said, "Alright, sure, we believe you. Now, do you care teleporting us to Cerulean Cave so we can talk to Mewtwo?"

Mew nodded, and she created a purple portal which sucked us all in. We ended up in a dark, damp space with an aquifer below us. Standing on an isolated rock was a dark figure, roughly the size of a person. It bore extreme similarities to Mew. "Wow. Mew wasn't kidding," I telepathically told everyone.

Somehow, though, this caught the figure's attention, who stated, "Who dares venture here? Reveal yourself!"

Everyone looked at me in exasperation, and Marina lit up the ends of her antennae to fill the cave with light, fully revealing Mewtwo's form displaying his similarities to Mew even more. He then saw Mew and his wrathful expression faded.

"Mother..." Mewtwo started, "You've finally come."

"It's been a while, Mewtwo," she replied.

Mewtwo then looked at the rest of us and then back at Mew, asking, "I suppose these are your friends?"

She answered, "Yep! There's Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Shaymin, Victini, and Diancie!" pointing to each of us. "With that said, I have to ask you something," Mew continued. "Years ago, Dialga and Groudon both went on a destructive rampage, as if they were under mind control. Were you the one that brainwashed them?"

Surprisingly, Mewtwo said nothing. He just remained silent. Mew asked again, "Were you the one that possessed Groudon and Dialga, Mewtwo?" He still didn't reply. Mew tried once more, "Was it you that-"

"I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!" Mewtwo finally snapped, telekinetically flinging Mew into the wall, immediately regretting it. "Please forgive me, mother," he apologized. "It is just that while I was not the one who brainwashed those two, I may have a clue as to who did. It has something to do with Necrozma."

Marina asked him, "Wait, Necrozma? He couldn't have been the one to have done it."

"That's because he wasn't," Mewtwo replied. "He's brainwashed too. He can barely remember anything. Whatever took control of Groudon and Dialga may have done the same to Necrozma. It's a somewhat sensentive subject. I feel terrible for him."

"There's just one thing I don't understand, Mewtwo," I asked him. "How do you know all this?"

He replied, "Simple. I spy on the world above from down here. It helps me keep in touch with all the current events. Don't think I don't know who you really are, Celebi, and you too, Manaphy." Marina and I looked at each other before Mewtwo continued, "With that aside, you should probably go. I've answered your question. I have my own objective, to find my true purpose."

Mew floated up to Mewtwo and hugged him, and he did the same. "It was nice to see you again, mother."

"Same to you," Mew replied. "Goodbye, Mewtwo." She opened a portal back to the Mythic Branch hall before Mew flew in herself, leaving Mewtwo in his dark cave, alone once again.

Mewtwo had a good point, but there was one thing I didn't understand. Groudon and Dialga were both strengthened by possession. Why was Necrozma weakened? It didn't seem right. Now that we were back, I told everyone, "So... any other ideas? Because Mewtwo didn't do it, apparently."

Shaymin replied, "Maybe Giratina did it? He is evil incarnate. We should ask him."

Diancie told her, "Shaymin, you're a nutcase if you think we could ever visit the Distortion World safely. Even if Giratina isn't the culprit, he'd still try to eat us alive for fun! And IF we escape, then Arceus will get mad at us for giving Giratina an opportunity to escape!"

"Too late!" Mew shouted. Shaymin and her had already set up a portal to the Distortion World. The rest of us realized there was no way out of this and we entered the portal accordingly.

I couldn't believe what lay before my eyes. This was a place unlike any other. The Distortion World really lived up to its name. Chunks of land with weird, blue grass floated above the void of the abyss below. The gravity here was bonkers and varied in both direction and intensity depending on the location, and so did brightness. While Shaymin and Mew stayed behind to hold the portal, the rest of us landed on a platform and waited, but not for long. A huge, draconic, pitch-black figure flew up from under, its three pairs of winglike tendrils swaying in the low gravity. Its mandibles clicked together and its beady eyes gazed at us as it flew closer, revealing its true colors in the most literal sense. Whatever this monstrosity was, I was certain it was Giratina, more so that it terrified me.

"Well, well, well," he began. "It seems I have some visitors." Giratina had an unsettling voice, too. It was all distorted and garbled, but not badly enough that we couldn't understand it, because we could. I was trembling, I could barely even float, despite the low gravity. This was the embodiment of true fear.

Jirachi slowly floated up, very wobbly, asking, "H-hello, Giratina. I must ask you. Several years ago, Groudon and Dialga were brainwashed and went on a rampage. Were you the one who made them do this?" I could hear the fear in Jirachi's voice, too. Who wouldn't be scared of this thing?

Giratina himself threw his head back in laughter. Malicious, haunting laughter. I didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

Giratina narrowed his eyes and brought his head closer to us, saying, "If I had the opportunity to extend my influence beyond the Distortion World, don't you think it would be a little more obvious?"

Victini looked at us and said, "He could have a point. If Giratina won the battle between him and Arceus, the world's condition would probably be worse under his rule. A lot worse."

Giratina scoffed in response. "Who says, you liar? Oh right, me." He started laughing again, which sent chills down me.

Gathering up the courage to actually speak, I told him, "Look, it was nice to meet you and all, but we should start heading back, right now."

Giratina cocked his head and replied, "Aww, what's wrong? Don't you want to stay a while?" The rest of us floated back in anxiety while he inched closer, continuing, "Oh, wait, that wouldn't be very polite of me. Why don't you stay forever?"

"Go to the portal! Get out of here NOW!" Jirachi screamed while we all flew towards the portal as fast as possible. I didn't even need to look back to know Giratina was pursuing us viciously, and I sure didn't want to look back. Mew and Shaymin both entered the portal as I entered and flew back out into the Mythic Branch hall. Luckily, everyone made it through. Everyone except Giratina, of course. We could still hear his unearthly, demonic screeches of rage from a dimension over as we all took a moment to calm down.

When we all got it together, I asked Diancie, "What did banishment to the Distortion World DO to Giratina?"

She replied, "You kidding? Giratina was like this for as long as I remember. There was a very good reason Arceus banished him."

Mew brought everyone together and said, "Okay, so it seems neither Mewtwo, Necrozma, nor Giratina are the culprits. While we didn't find the culprit, we tacked off a few potential ones. That's good enough for me. This meeting is dismissed!" Apparently, Mew isn't that hard to satisfy. She then approached me as everyone else was leaving, "I take it you need to get back to Unova?"

I replied, "Yeah, that'd be helpful. Thanks, Mew!"

"No problem!" she replied. "Now let's get going." Mew opened another portal and tossed me in, leading me back to the wonderful region of Unova, or as I call it, home.

* * *

**And done! This is definitely one of the more fun chapters. I wish there were more fanfics where no one had heard of Mewtwo. So then: **

**QOTC: Favorite shiny? If you saw my responses to the reviews above, you'd know mine. **

**Alright then, thanks for reading, leave a review, and see you next time! **


	9. Setting of the Sun

**Wow, that took a while. But I'm back! Anyway, reviews! **

**Kurama: I forgot how good that shiny was. **

**OMG: Honestly, Galarian Ponyta should have been a pegasus. **

**And there we go! Enjoy! **

* * *

Upon returning to Unova, I decided to check out my house to see if the crowd was gone, only to arrive to a disappointment. There were still several trainers waiting outside to catch me. My parents were still trapped in there. They couldn't get out, all because of me. It made me furious. Suddenly, I exerted a huge amount of power, and as I watched the crowd below, I observed the strongest Psychic I've ever seen. The green flashes that appeared every so often told me that somehow Energy Ball had been thrown into the mix, too. It almost looked as if nature itself was angry.

Practically everyone in the crowd was terrified, and they made the smart choice and got out of there. It took a few seconds for me to cool down, after which the attack finally dissipated. As far as I knew, attacks like this weren't possible. So how? Was it because I was a mythical? A bit scared of my own power, I turned around and flew to Pinwheel Forest, wanting to put all of this behind me.

When I returned to the forest, I saw a familiar, friendly face waiting for me. "Hano, you've been gone for decades!" N called out.

"Were you seriously expecting to dupe me with that, N?" I replied. "I can travel through time, you know."

That last part was a blatant lie, as I've never actually time traveled yet before, and N knew it, saying, "Well, it got a good reaction out of you." Ignoring N, I looked around to see Goomy, Ferrothorn, and Kevin playing around again.

Except Goomy was no longer Goomy. Somehow, while I was gone, he had evolved into a Sliggoo. I flew up to him and asked, "Goo- no, Sliggoo! What happened to you?"

He replied, "Oh, hi, Hano! Ferrothorn smacked me into a tree, and I evolved! Isn't that awesome?" I glared at Ferrothorn, who backed up a little, the nervous expression on his face all too apparent.

"Kevin, do you know anything about this?" I asked him.

He shook his head in response, saying he went out to catch a meal. That last part got me off-guard. He had just been transformed less than a day ago. There's no way he could've caught on so fast. But by then I had stopped paying attention. Rather, I had floated above the tree canopy gazing at the sunset.

The majestic Skyarrow Bridge lay just beyond Pinwheel Forest, leading to Castelia City. I looked down at everyone below, chatting with each other, or tossing each other around, really. Looking back at the westward sunset, I knew that as a human I was allowed to go no farther than Pinwheel Forest to the west or Route 3 to the east. But now... now I no longer had those limitations. Unova was free for me to explore.

I shot up into the sky, hoping to get out of view of anyone beneath. Eventually, I was somewhat close to the clouds, high above the ground. Flying above Skyarrow Bridge, I got a better view of Unova then I ever thought possible. In the distance, I could see the huge Twist Mountain and the volcanic Reversal Mountain. Numerous towns and cities were visible, and even a few other bridges. Bird pokemon flying nearby gawked upon seeing me. Looking back down at Skyarrow and watching the numerous people going back and forth across reminded me of how reluctant I was to even take on the task of being Celebi in the first place. But by now I had almost changed my mind. This was amazing!

By now I was above Castelia City, and it looked almost as beautiful as the forest, but in a completely different way. People were everywhere. There were tons of huge skyscrapers, a few of which approached my altitude. I could see several docks with many boats near them. There were bright lights everywhere. The sun had almost dipped below the horizon now. It was a huge artificial marvel. I was almost past Castelia City when I saw a headline down below that caught my attention. Not being able to make it out, I flew closer, getting a good look at what it said: "Two boys from Nacrene City found missing. The disappearances happened recently before and after, respectively, the supposed Celebi photo was taken."

I figured everyone would find out I had "disappeared" very soon. I really didn't the whole region knowing my true identity, but unfortunately it wouldn't take too long for people to put two and two together. Attempting to continue my flight, now with a hint of caution, I made it pretty far up until I stopped. I heard something, but I wasn't sure where it came from. When I turned I saw the source of the noise. It was a panicking Braviary, and it was hurtling straight towards me. We both screamed before it collided with me and I was sent careening past Castelia City, my vision blurry. I tried to regain control, but I was really dizzy. I still was able to get decently far, despite not even knowing where I was going. Soon, the weakness got to me and I finally started plummeting down below. Soon my vision returned to me, and I realized with fear I was dropping into the Desert Resort.

I hit the sand with a hard thud, and with my seemingly awful luck right in the middle of a sandstorm. I was already in immense pain from hitting the ground as well as the collision, and the stinging sediments being thrown against my skin, as well as the nighttime that had come by now certainly wasn't helping things. Through the thick clouds of dust, I could make out some sort of entrance to a building nearby, and I knew I had to get in there immediately. Dragging myself blindly across the sand, it took a while before I finally made it in, but when I did, I was exhausted. Too tired to think much, I looked outside at the pitch-black sandstorm before falling asleep on top of a pile of sand.

When I woke up, I was somewhat refreshed and when I looked outside, the sandstorm had subsided, daytime had arrived, and the entrance was buried, leaving just a slight crack that sunlight poured through. That ruled out going outside for now. Until now, I never even noticed the place I was in, but after picking myself into the air and touching the walls, they felt ancient. Like really, really old. I couldn't have been lucky enough to find the Relic Castle, could I? Shaking the dust off me, I decided I could explore this place. The deeper I descended, the more convoluted and confusing each floor got, and the more certain I was this was indeed the Relic Castle. I noticed hieroglyphs that I couldn't understand across the walls sometimes. When I came down to the final floor, I came across a surprising sight.

There were two Sigilyth guarding a door with a sun marking on it. I could only imagine whatever was behind that door. Upon seeing me, the two Sigilyth stared at each other and then moved out of the way, letting me access the door. I looked at them and gave them a quick thanks, to which they nodded in response, before I opened the door. What lay inside was a spectacular hallway, lined with pillars. At the end were several pots and a huge, moth-like pokemon. It was flapping its wings weakly, from which embers flew off of.

It said, "You're... not who I was expecting. Regardless, I welcome you, Celebi." I noticed the painting behind this pokemon, which depicted the same one.

Confused, I asked, "Who are you? What happened to the Relic Castle?"

The pokemon sighed. "Do you not know the history of this place? That's weird. But I suppose I can educate you."

"2,500 years ago, this place was the Castelia City of its day. Founded by none other than the Hero of Ideals, the one who wielded Zekrom, the Relic Castle was the heart of it all, bustling with people and pokemon together."

I said, "I know all this, though," since this was a legend taught to me in school.

"Everyone does," she replied. "However, there is also the side of the story they don't tell you. As winter approached one fateful year, Reversal Mountain erupted with unparalleled ferocity. All of Unova was covered with ash and the atmosphere darkened, blotting out the sun for years. On top of that, the Hero of Ideals vanished, nowhere to be found, while Zekrom transformed into the Dark Stone, unable to awaken. Without their leader, the inhabitants were going insane as everyone was slowly freezing to death."

She finally paused for a moment before looking up with reminisce. "And that was when I came."

"In times of desperation, I providing the solar rays they so desperately needed to thrive. The city had survived, even prospered, thanks to me. Soon enough, people began to worship me. They made offerings and sacrifices to me, and treated me as goddess above all else, the sun incarnate, Volcarona. I was even put above their very founder, the Hero of Ideals. Eventually, I even grew in power enough to rival the actual legends themselves. Sadly, this was not meant to last. As the ash finally vanished, the sun had returned, shining brighter than ever. Solar winds swept sandstorms in. The empire was not prepared to handle to opposite extreme so quickly. Alas, there was nothing I could do. I could only watch as my people died left and right. It was horrible."

Volcarona continued, "With time, the great empire was deserted. There was no trace of people or pokemon, save a few Ground types. Even the buildings were slowly covered with mounds of sand. With great sadness, I worked my way down here, to my shrine, where I would rest at night before. It was the only remnant of my former glory. I have not seen the light of day in ages, with only my own light to provide. I have grown extremely weak over the centuries, with no food to nourish me. Formerly treated as a legend even among other legends. Now I have been all but forgotton. I thank you dearly for coming here, otherwise my legacy may have been gone forever."

I replied, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Volcarona. But what legacy are you talking about?"

Volcarona turned around and picked up something on her shrine with her tiny stubs of legs, and she turned back around revealing it to be an egg. Volcarona flew to me and placed the egg in my arms and then flew back.

"I cannot incubate that egg anymore," Volcarona stated. "I no longer have the energy to do so. I do hope you can care for that egg for me. It's my last hope."

I looked at her eyes and said, "I'll make sure this egg hatches. But what will you do then?"

"It is time for me to pass now," she replied. "There is simply nothing left for me."

"Well," I said, a little upset, "I hope you enjoy your afterlife."

Volcarona uttered her final words, "Thank you. As the heavens reap me, may my child be the heir to my glory." Volcarona burst into flames, and I had to fly back so I wouldn't be incinerated. The flames surrounded her so she was cloaked by them, and when they dissipated, there was no remnant. Volcarona was gone.

* * *

**Just gonna leave the QOTC here.**

**QOTC: Why is no one leaving actual reviews? **

**Just kidding. **

**QOTC (for real): Any other fandoms besides Pokemon? Mine would be Godzilla and Calamity (I doubt anyone here has heard of Calamity, but three words. Devourer. Of. Gods.) **

**Well, thanks for reading, again, and leave a review, they mean a lot! Until next time! **


	10. A Trip Through Time

**Hello there once again! I just love weekends. Anyway, the reviews! **

**OMG: Fairy types... weren't the best idea. Should've been Light type. And don't even get me started on how they're stronger against Dragon types than Dark types. Yeah, I think I overdid it with the previous chapter, lol **

**Kurama: Damn, that is a lot of fandoms... I just keep it minimal. Otherwise, there goes my free time... **

**And that is all! So let's get started! **

* * *

Volcarona was dead.

I was left there facing her shrine and the embers floating around, hovering above the dusty floor and carrying the egg that once belonged to her.

Almost at once, another mythical burst in out of nowhere and immediately flew up to the shrine, repeating, "No, no, no, no, no... did I miss it?" It was Meloetta. She turned around and faced me, saying, "So I have... Celebi, why are you holding Volcarona's egg? Why are you down here in the first place?"

I tried to come up with something until I gave up and said, "Look, it's a long story... Volcarona entrusted this egg to me, by the way."

She was surprised to hear that, replying, "She said I would would be the one to care for that egg... I suppose she was desperate. She was running out of fuel by that point, anyway."

Looking at the egg, and then back at Meloetta, I offered, "I'm not sure I would be able to take care of the egg anyway. You can have it if you want."

She actually declined to my surprise, saying, "I would gladly take it off your hands if I could. However, I've got a performance at Celestial Tower soon, and I can't exactly bring an egg with me."

It didn't take too long for me to work out a compromise, "I can look after the egg in Pinwheel Forest until you get back. You can take it from there."

Meloetta seemed to like that, and she flew out of the shrine, somehow disappearing without a trace. Unfortunately, none of this solved the fact that I still couldn't get out of here. The entrance was still buried with sand. It really left me wishing Mew wasn't the only mythic that could teleport. But then a crazy thought came to me.

If I couldn't jump across space, why not jump across time? I had never done it before, yet it seemed like I already could do it as an innate skill. But by now I had no other choice. I tried to concentrate on how I would pull this off, but then it came to me almost instantaneously. Without even trying, I could feel my antennae start to glow and hover higher than they normally would and a iridescent aura formed around me. At least that's what I assumed, because I could literally see nothing but rainbow. Soon, I felt myself warping in a whole new, weird way. It was a bit like teleporting through Mew's wormholes, but at the same time it was completely new, unlike anything I've ever experienced. Eventually the weird feeling ending, and I could finally see normally again.

Somehow a reflex in me told me how far back I had traveled; 2,500 years. It only made sense I would think of this time, as the egg I was holding was a constant reminder of this era. I was in the same shrine room I was in before, but everything was... newer. There was no sand at all. The numerous decorations were actually decorative and not faded out. The walls were more refined. By far the most obvious difference, though, was that there were several rows of people, all staring in my direction. Volcarona was still treated as a goddess.

I didn't know what I was expecting from the crowd, but at once, they all starting cheering, with some of them saying," It's a sign we'll have a good harvest!" and things like that. I couldn't just zip out of there, with everyone expecting me to do something. So I did the smart thing and slowly hovered above everyone in an unassuming manner until I reached the door... _then _I zipped out of there.

Before anyone saw me, I found a rather large rag and placed it on top of me, using Psychic to keep it from falling off. Carrying the egg again, I darted past many people and pokemon who looked on with suspicion but shrugged it off. It astounded me how much cleaner and nicer this place was this long ago, only becoming more apparent as I got closer to the surface. When I finally made it past the door, I immediately went to hide from the huge crowd outside, before taking off the rag.

Buildings were everywhere, as far as I could see. This was the so-called empire... it lived it to its name. But what caught my attention was the sky. It was darkened and full of smog. It made me queasy. There was also that really bright object in the sky that I could barely stare at. It hurt my eyes but felt great everywhere else. At once I knew it was Volcarona. She was doing a great job, far more powerful than when I first met her. No wonder she was treated as a goddess.

While marveling at this ancient city was really cool, I of course had to get back to my own time. I had screwed with this one enough already. Luckily, it seemed my little system had already hard-coded my own timeline for easy access. It was awfully convenient, but after all, I was the only one who was supposed to have this power (no offense to Dialga). I as I flew up into the sky again to avoid unnecesary attention, I concentrated and used the same power I used before, once again covering myself in an iridescent glow, antennae levitating. By the time I reached Volcarona's altitude, I had practically already teleported away to my own time. When the glow faded, I immediately noticed the smog was gone, the atmosphere being much more clean. In place of Volcarona was the actual sun. Looking down, just about no buildings were left, only a small part of the Relic Castle. All this assured me I was back where I belonged... sort of.

I still had to get back to Pinwheel Forest. The height advantage I already had helped me evade detection as I flew back to Castelia City looming in the distance. Once again the view of it was magnificent. The huge river that surrounded the city had a whole new feel to it as I followed the Skyarrow Bridge back to the forest I was just beginning to call home. I saw the usual scene I expected to see, as I flew into the clearing where I usually met everyone. Again, N was the first to greet me, saying, "There you are, Hano. You just vanished on us, we were starting to get worried. Also, what's with the egg?"

I just realized I had it and felt stupid for forgetting I had _while I was carrying it_. Regardless, as I placed the egg near N, I replied, "Volcarona told me to watch it for now. Meloetta's supposed to pick it up soon."

"Don't tell me; you were at the Relic Castle?" he replied.

"Actually, you'd be right," I admitted. "How'd you know?"

"Just a feeling," N told me.

I knew that wasn't true, but there was no point arguing. For the first time, I actually took a good look at the egg as everyone gathered around to do the same. It was brown and hard, with a few red dots scattered around, and it was cracking... wait, what? I did a double take proving that the cracks were really there, and only spreading. As everyone tried to get closer while I pushed them back, more and more cracked open until I saw a small pokemon climb out.

It resembled Volcarona a lot, but as a caterpillar. Instead of wings, it had five red spikes around its neck. As it wriggled free of its new eggshell, it gazed at the first pokemon it spotted, which was... me. Of course. It immediately squirmed across to me and looked up at me. I could only guess it wanted affection. I put my hand out to pet it, if that would work, and as soon as I touched it, I recoiled and pulled my hand back. I guess it still had the scorching heat of its mother.

Soon, I heard something in the trees that apparently no one else did. I looked around I saw a familiar figure who was rapidly getting closer. I panicked when I saw that it was Meloetta. What would her reaction be to the egg hatching? She came into the clearing and started, "Sorry, I was in a rush! Now, where's the..." she trailed off as she spotted the baby pokemon snuggling up with me. My eyes were wandering as I was trying to figure how I would say this, but apparently I didn't need to. The baby pokemon jumped off me and ran up to Meloetta, who was more confused than ever. It seemed like it knew her already...

I told Meloetta, "The egg started hatching as soon as I set it down. You think it's because the energy I provided upon entering the forest incubated it?" It was the best answer I could come up with.

She replied, "That's plausible. Larvesta seems to have grown attached to me already." So that was its name. Would've been nice if Volcarona told me.

I asked, "So are you going to take Larvesta?"

Meloetta answered, "I think it's the best idea. Though maybe I could take it to Pinwheel Forest every so often. It seems to like this place."

With that, we reached an agreement, and Meloetta flew off with Larvesta. Kevin was watching the whole thing, and just told me, "At this point seeing a legend isn't even surprising anymore with you around."

He had a point, I had met a bunch of them in the past few days alone. N asked him, "Since when do you see legends often? You're just a Shinx."

I could hear Kevin mutter under his breath, "Exactly," before a Water Gun hit me in the head out of nowhere. I shook my head and looked around to see where it came before thinking of the nearby creek. I flew over, Kevin following behind me out of curiosity, before I heard a voice say, "It's been a while, huh, Hano?" Seeing where the voice came from brought me to a familiar friend. It was Kingdra.

* * *

**I think everyone was waiting for this to happen, so lo and behold, here it is. So, the QOTC... **

**QOTC: Does anyone like the anime? Personally, I don't. Not very interesting. Besides Spell of the Unown. I'm always gonna love that movie. **

**And we're done! Thanks for sticking with me to the tenth chapter, and always leave a review, I love reading them! Until next time!**


	11. Leaving Behind Memories

**Well, that took a while, but I am here once again! Happy Halloween, bois! We have several reviews, but first, an annoucement.**

**From now on, no more QOTCs. Sorry, kids! They were getting the way too much of what reviews are actually for. To _review_. I'd like any advice I get to improve this story so that people will enjoy it. Hope you understand. Anyway, our reviews! There's a lot...**

**Kurama: No reply**

**OMG: I'm not sure what people like about the anime but everyone has their own interests, I guess. Didn't notice the error, don't worry lol**

**Cessless: Damn, that's impressive. The movies do suck now. I only really enjoy watching the first few seasons. They were filled with hilarity. Who remembers "jelly filled donuts"?**

**And that is all! I hope the chapter compensates for all this. Sorry, guys...**

* * *

"Been a while, hasn't it?"

That was the first thing Kingdra told me when I first laid my eyes upon her. Floating up to her, I asked, "What in Arceus' name are you doing here? Weren't you in the Pokeball?"

Kingdra replied, "Well, yeah, I was. But your parents are worried about you. You've disappeared, both from the outside world and from them, even though they're appreciative of what you dud to get rid of that crowd. They finally let me go into a creek, tasking me to find you, and lo and behold, here you are."

Kevin looked up at me and said, "Here we go again."

Kingdra, noticing Kevin, asked, "Who's your little friend here?"

I only replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "You were once a trainer, now you're Celebi," Kingdra responded. "If that's not unbelievable, then I don't know what is."

She had a good point. "You want to tell her?" I asked Kevin. He shook his head wildly, which was a good sign he wanted his identity secret.

"So you wanna go meet everyone? They'll be exited to see you," I asked Kingdra, who replied, "Kinda hard to do that when you lack legs."

I said, "Right... I'll bring everyone to you. Just stay here."

When I came back with everyone, Kingdra first laid her eyes on Ferrothorn and Sliggoo, asking,"Sliggoo? Ferrothorn? Since when did you two evolve, and how?"

Ferrothorn shook its head while Sliggoo replied, "I dunno. I think it's something to do with Josh and the forest."

"Thanks for that tidbit, Captain Obvious," Kingdra stated, then turning her attention to N, asked, "Who's the dude with the crazy hair?"

N told her, "My name is N, thanks for asking." Kingdra swam back, almost unable to grasp that a human had talked to her. I suppressed a giggle, knowing this shouldn't be surprising in the least to her. Or maybe it was his name. Either one.

N turned to me and asked, "Is she always like this?" I sighed, reassuring him that indeed she was. Then he continued, "Hano, I have something I've gotta show you," pulling me over privately.

After looking back to make sure no one followed, I replied, "Yeah, what is it?" N went over to a nearby log and rummaged through it, eventually showing me something I recognized immediately with shock. It looked like a simple, white sphere of rock, but we both knew it was much more than that. "T-that's the Light Stone... impossible," was all I could muster.

"Possible," N replied. "They say in this form Reshiram would only reveal itself in dire times to a new hero seeking a world of truth. I've noticed it shaking slightly more than before. I believe that means that disastrous events may be coming soon."

Intrigued, I asked, "By that, do you mean simply across Unova, or throughout the world?"

"That, I do not know," N told me. "What I do know is that when those times do come, Reshiram will be there to help us." Then I thought of something. What about the Dark Stone? Where did that go? After asking him about it, he said, "To be honest, I have no idea. It doesn't seem to be with anyone. Maybe someone will find it one day."

"You know, that brings me to another question," N continued. "You were a trainer before a pokemon, right?" I nodded. "What made you just abandon your status as a trainer? You now let the pokemon you formerly owned roam around in your domain. Care to explain why you did this?"

That made me think for a while. Soon, I told him, "Well, it is ironic for a pokemon to own a pokemon, right? Since the transformation, I just felt more and more sympathetic for them. I had one last battle as a pokemon, and I felt terrible. They continued obeying me, even though I was one of them. Eventually I gave up and tossed away the pokeballs. They didn't deserve it. At least, not anymore."

"Interesting," N stated. So you're saying that you couldn't be a trainer as a pokemon yourself, a mythic at that?" Again, I nodded. "I feel the same way myself, though obviously I'm not a pokemon. But I wonder, does that apply to everyone instead of just you? Is it completely wrong to enslave our fellow living creatures? Is the 'bond' instead maybe a benefit, possibly even a necessity? I still ponder that question." N looked up at the moon plastered in the night sky, and then back at the Light Stone. "Perhaps one day we'll find the answer. That doesn't mean that pokemon still aren't going to look up to you. You're this forest's sole dependance, you alone guard it. The pokemon that live here would give their lives to protect you."

The more I thought about it, the more I considering the fantasically low chances that such an important role would be thrust onto of all people, me. Then again, I was sort of fate's back-up plan, if it could be called that. N soon said, "You're getting tired, aren't you?"

I replied, "No, I'm not," before I let out a long yawn. Maybe I was tired. N laid down in his clearing readying himself to sleep himself. I flew up into a tree and looked down below, seeing most of the pokemon going to bed as well as soon as they saw me do it. With a slight smile, I continued hovering up to the highest branch of my tree, staring at the deep night sky for a while until I eventually drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to a ruckus down below from Sliggoo and Kevin getting mad over a berry. After that was solved, N told me, "Hano, I've got something else to show you."

I floated up to him, replying, "Again? What could it be this time?"

"Just follow me," he vaguely replied.

We were walking for a while, to an area of Pinwheel Forest so deep within I've only been to it once before, a few days ago. N spoke once more letting me know we were almost there. I sighed with relief, and in a small clearing what I saw was amazing.

It was a nearly finished shrine. The roof was red and it had two doors that looked like they could swing open with even a slight breeze. It looked strikingly similar to the shrine I've heard was at the Abundant Shrine, dedicated to Landorus, the deity of fertility. What's more, there were two people I immediately recognized bowing before the shrine. My parents. I couldn't wait to meet them again as N walked away. I could tell they were both taken aback when I shot out of nowhere hugging them, or at least tried to. As I set up a new telepathic link, Mom told me, "I-it's nice to see you again, Hano."

"We haven't seen you for a bit too long, buddy. I guess Kingdra found you, huh?"Dad continued.

I told them,"_I missed you so much, I couldn't wait to see you again. Yeah, Kingdra found me. What's with the shrine here? Is it for Landorus?_"

Both of them looked at each other in confusion before Mom said,"No, silly, it isn't for Landorus. It's for you."

That surprised me, and I asked,"_Me? Why would I need a shrine?_"

Dad explained,"All the way in Johto, where the original Celebi lived, is a place called Ilex Forest, which has its own shrine dedicated to Celebi. We decided since you likely fled to Pinwheel Forest this is where we should build the shrine. People will worship you and bring offerings here, and if I'm correct you might also be stronger while you're closer to it. Practically the whole region believes you live in this forest now, and more people are visiting the public areas. We worked day and night on this shrine not only to let the public know you indeed live here, but also as homage to you, not only as a guardian, but as our son."

I never really approached the public areas of Pinwheel Forest, but I did notice it's been a bit more bustling lately. I looked at the shrine again, noticing the intricate detail within it. Even if it wasn't finished, it was still beautiful. Looking back at my parents, I asked,"_You really did all this for me? Even with the uncertainty I might not even be here?_"

They nodded, and with that I floated up to them again and hugged them again, telling them,"_I couldn't appreciate this more. Thank you so much for all of this. I'm proud to call you my parents, even if you can't take care for me anymore._" When I said that they gave into the embrace and hugged me back, though I could tell they showed restraint out of fear of crushing me.

When it was over I looked up at them and asked,"_So has anything happened while I was here?_"

Mom replied,"Your 'disappearance' is starting to become famous. We were suspect tested but got off as innocent. People noticed the similarity in time and location between the photo from before and your vanishing, and it's conspiracies galore. A few made the true connection, but it's mostly regarded as propaganda."

I replied,"_That's good. This forest definitely doesn't need more tourism then it's already getting._"

Mom continued,"I suppose you have to live here now? Could you come back to us?"

I answered,"_I was planning on living with you before, but I realized it's more important for me to stay here. The pokemon and vegetation need me here. Besides, the shrine would be a waste if I didn't live here._"

My parents considered that with Dad saying,"Those are good points. That means it's goodbye for now, then."

I felt tears start to well up as I though out loud,"_I wasn't supposed to leave home for years. But now that I have to... Mom, Dad, I'll miss you._"

Mom, in a soothing tone, told me,"It's not really goodbye, Hano. We'll still visit you every few days. It sure is lucky you live so close to us! If you're not there, we'll leave you a little offering in the shrine."

Sniffling a little, I replied,"_Y-you'd really do that for me_?"

Mom continued,"Of course, Hano. We can't even begin to describe how much we love you. We would do anything for you, especially now that you're our little Guardian. We love you and always will, no matter what form you might take."

We gave each other one final embrace that lasted maybe a minute, but I didn't care. I also ignored the tears streaming down my face. Finally, Dad said to Mom, "Honey, we've gotta go now."

Getting the courage to tell them one last goodbye, I said,"_Well, I'll see you two soon. Thank you so much for all this. I love you._"

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and said,"Don't mention it. We love you too. Goodbye, Hano. Stay safe out there."

I gave her a nod and Dad said,"We'll see you again soon, my son. In a while, Celebi."

I giggled at that last part, and my parents walked away from my new shrine. As they almost faded out into the distance, I saw them look back at me again and wave. I waved back at them one last time before they vanished into the horizon, and I flew off back to the familiar parts of Pinwheel Forest.

* * *

**There we go. As I said, no QOTC anymore, sorry. Still, thanks for reading, please leave a review, I reply to every one I see, and see you next time!**


	12. The Omen

**Hey bois, I'm back again. This chapter sets up something BIG****! **

* * *

**There were no reviews this time, so enjoy! **

* * *

6 days after the events of last chapter...

Kingdra was staring at me from the large river. She started, "The time has come. Are you ready to lose yet again, Hano?"

I had a slight smile on my face this time, as I had trained a little earlier. This time, Kingdra didn't know what she was in for. I replied, "Don't get overconfident this time around. You may just regret it."

With that, Kingdra dove into the raging river, in a mystical swimming pattern that darkened the skies and caused rain to fall. I shot several Leech Seeds into the air, sinking beneath. A few of them latched onto Kingdra, slowly draining her energy but undeterring her speed. I hovered high above the river as she shot up into the air in a vicious Waterfall. That gave me the time to charge an Energy Ball and throw it at Kingdra right as she hit me, launching her back into the river. I looked down at the river until I saw a large swirl of dark red energy rise from the depths. She had used Dragon Dance.

I was looking around when to my side came a jetting Outrage that directly hit me, blurrying my vision. As I tried to reach composure, she lunged at me again, which I narrowly dodged with panic. I could see her health slightly drained as she dove back into the water and started to rise again, at which point I started to concentrate. From there she leapt up a final time in her last stage of Outrage. I then unleased a powerful Psychic, stopping Kingdra right as she was about to hit me. I saw her expression change from one of confidence to that of fear, before I forcefully, telepathically threw her against a tree, and she finally fell, fainted.

I flew closer to her, and as she recovered and I helped her back into the water, she said, "I shouldn't have underestimated you. You improved quick. Don't worry, I won't be so careless next time."

It had been a few days since anything too important had happened. My parents had kept their promise and have left two gifts so far. The first was a letter telling me that they told my old friends Dan and Andrew that I lived here, and that they would come occasionally (they haven't yet, but I'm willing to wait.) The second was simply a few berries, Sitrus berries to be exact, but they were some of the best things I've ever tasted. I knew Kevin would be interested in seeing that letter, so when I showed him he was incredibly excited. I told him the next time Dan and Andrew came one of them could keep him while I explained everything. He was satisfied by that, but still remained restless.

While we were enjoying ourselves, I noticed N was a bit more solemn than usual. When I came up to him and asked what was wrong, he simply said, "It's time for me to go now, Hano."

I hovered up to him with curiosity and asked, "How come? Where? Don't you like it here?"

He sighed and responded, "Yeah, I love it here. It's a haven for me. But I still have a purpose I need to find. That is why I'm going on a journey. To find an answer. I hope I can finally discover if liberation really is the right path for pokemon. Who knows, maybe I'll even reconcile with Ghetsis."

I thought for a moment and then told N, "Well, N, we're all going to miss you around here. You were a great guy. I still hope you enjoy your journey, though, really! Who knows, maybe you'll find the answer."

He smiled and then pats me on the head, saying, "Watch this forest. For me. I know you can do it." N gave me a last wave as he picked up the Light Stone and started walking away.

A short while later, I was enjoying myself, watching Kevin and Sliggoo chase each other from up in the trees, when I felt a powerful presence approaching rapidly. I was a bit scared on what it could be until a familiar shadow fighter rose out from the darkness, saying, "I have grave news, Celebi. It's Necrozma. He's returned, and he's absorbed more light than before. Even I can't fend him off alone."

This concerned me. Marshadow could teleport between shadows at will, but traveling from Alola to Unova was still a very long way. I flew down and responded, "That's not good at all... who else have you reached?"

He replied, "So far I've gotten to Manaphy, Diancie, and Victini. I still have to track down the rest." He seemed more humbled this time around than his outgoing personality that I knew when I first met Marshadow. Had Necrozma beaten him this badly? Marshadow continued, "I can't fight Necrozma alone, but I doubt he can take us all. We'll meet up at Poni again."

Marshadow then vanished into the shadows again, likely looking for the next mythic. Of course. Just when I thought life could finally become normal, or as normal as it gets for a mythical pokemon. Then again, what was I expecting when I agreed to be Celebi... after saying goodbye to my friends in the forest, who were still a little unnerved by Marshadow, I flew off out to the sea in search of Poni island. Quickly I came to an unfortunate conclusion; I had no idea how to get there. I searched aimlessly for a while until water shot into my face out of nowhere. I was half-expecting it to be Kingdra, but then I saw Marina's friendly face poke out of the water, saying, "Hello there!"

Shaking off the water, I asked her, "I suppose you want to take me to Poni? I already know about Necrozma."

She replied, "Makes sense Marshadow got to you before me. Come on, we've gotta do something quick!" With that, she swam off, leaping out of the water at random intervals, with me following close behind.

When Marina and I arrived at Poni, almost everyone was here. Only Mew and Jirachi were missing, but soon they too teleported over in no time, as well as Marshadow himself. Marina knew this place better than anyone else, so she led the way over to several bright flashes of light, which we all knew to be Necrozma. What we weren't expecting, however, was when we got there, a huge white lion and a massive purple bat, otherwise known as Solgaleo and Lunala were already dealing with the threat.

Solgaleo turned to us and said, "Hey there! We could use a little help over here! We really underestimated Necrozma..."

We all turned to each knowing we had to do something. With a final nod we spread out, and I sent the first attack, launching an Energy Ball straight at Necrozma. He flinched a little before looking at me with a death glare, which was just the distraction needed for him to get slugged by Marshadow.

It went back and forth like this for a while, until after getting hit by a Moongeist Beam from Lunala, Necrozma had finally had enough, screeching in rage and glowing radiantly. He kept taking all the attacks until Solgaleo closed in with a Sunsteel Strike, slamming into Necrozma right on. However, Necrozma then took advantage of the close proximity and latched onto Solgaleo like a parasite. He struggled and spasmed there while Necrozma reconfigured himself to match with Solgaleo's body plan. What stood before us now was an unholy hybrid of both creatures. We could all only stare in horror, none more so than Lunala. Necrozma now turned his new head towards a giant temple in the distance, glaring at it and flexing his claws. He then set off towards it, with no intent of attacking us.

Lunala was terrified, and she told us, "Necrozma is heading towards the Alter of the Moone. He must be stopped, at all costs."

Elsewhere...

"Boss, Genesect has located and cornered Subject Zero."

"Have you installed the Teleportation Drive onto Genesect?"

"Yes, we have, boss."

"Excellent. Teleport it onboard the Plasma Frigate. Load it into the energy chamber, and be sure to change the power input when you do. We no longer need to rely on electricity."

"Genesect is bringing it back now... ... ...Subject Zero has been transferred to the energy chamber. Colress is ready to switch the power source."

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. Soon, all will bow to us, one approach or another. But, let's stick to a peaceful route for now. For it is time for the King to ascend to his throne, under our liberation front... N, my son, will be the heir to not only Team Plasma, but all of Unova!"

* * *

**There's that. Please leave a review if you'd like. This is the rather short progenitor to where things get exciting, for real... the Necrozma arc begins here.**

**Thanks, and see you next time!**


	13. The Legend of Necrozma: Part 1

**Hello there again, peoples! This is the first of three HUUUGE chapters, and all of them have a lot of work put in! Hope you all enjoy it, bc this is where everything builds up to! But, reviews first!**

**OMG: I really have been thinking of Lostlorn Forest, but I'm not sure how to implement it. I'll think of something. And while I may hate cliches with a burning passion, I agree there has to be a Zoroark at some point.**

**The reason I chose Celebi was because I've seen plenty of fics like this, but here's the thing: _every damn one of them had Mew._ Every single one. So I decided to switch it up! Celebi really is adorable, and I really took care to make the decision a good one! Thanks!**

* * *

**But that's enough of that. Enjoy a long-ass chapter! **

* * *

"Necrozma is heading towards the Alter of the Moone. He must be stopped, at all costs."

Lunala's chilling words rang through me. It was unnerving. We all looked at Necrozma, dashing off, to see if we could do anything about him, but briefly after, a new telepathic link opened up in my mind. I didn't create the link so I wasn't sure who it was at first, until I heard a familiarly deep voice,"I apologize, everyone. This is Arceus. I have an urgent message for all legends."

I noticed everyone stopping what they were doing indicating they got the message too, so I did the same.

"By sending Solgaleo and Lunala to deal with Necrozma, I have made a grave mistake. He seems to have latched onto Solgaleo as a parasite, leeching off the light he provides. For now we will call this forme 'Dusk Mane' . I have sent two of my strongest deities to stop Dusk Mane, with Lunala assisting as well. The rest of you may also fight, or gather any information possible to take him down. Thank you for listening, and goodbye."

Arceus then cut off communications, leaving us on our own to handle Dusk Mane.

Victini shouted, "Come on, Necrozma's getting away!" as we all followed him slowly catching up with Dusk Mane. The distant Alter was getting closer and closer as we were led to Vast Poni Canyon, where I originally encountered Necrozma. Soon we cornered Dusk Mane, who was readying a Power Gem when his attention was caught by two huge glowing spheres.

They then took on distinct colors; one blue, the other pink, before the spheres exploded to reveal who Arceus had sent. It was Dialga and Palkia. Dialga did a double-take when he saw me, and kept staring at me. In response, I stared backed at him, with a hint of a weirded-out expression.

I could just barely hear Dialga muttering to himself with a deep voice, "Well... this is awkward." Necrozma took the distraction as an escape opportunity and bolted past all of us while we were focused on the time and space dragons.

Palkia, who had a slightly lighter voice, told his brother, "Dialga, pay attention! I'm usually the distracted one, not you!" Palkia then teleported in front of Dusk Mane, startling him. There was some sort of rainbow aura surrounding Palkia and suddenly the area around Necrozma began to simultaneously ripple, bend, and shatter, and in the blink of an eye Dusk Mane was gone. He just vanished. Palkia, who seemed to be a bit tired from using such a powerful attack, eyed where Dusk Mane had once stood before finally breathing out a sigh of relief.

Dialga soon flew up next to Palkia as Lunala approached them, saying, "Dialga, Palkia, it's nice to see you two again."

"Same for us, Lunala,"Dialga replied.

Speaking of which, Lunala then looked down at where Dusk Mane once stood, then asked Palkia, "What exactly did you do to Necrozma? He's completely gone."

Palkia casually answered, "Oh, I simply used Spacial Rend at full power. I'm not even exactly sure where he teleported to. What I do know is that I've bought us some time for now."

Soon I heard a voice shouting from behind us, "We're here, we're here!" Flying towards us was Mesprit, followed by Uxie and Azelf. From what I heard, they're actually part of the Mythic Branch, but they usually can't come because it meant risking capture by leaving their respective lakes.

Jirachi came over to them and asked, "Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf? Came to help Dialga and Palkia?"

Azelf replied, "Yeah, that's exactly why we're here, Jirachi. Though we're lucky enough that the two seem to have done their job already." Seeing them all here, besides Jirachi, who was leaving to do her own thing, reminded me of whyIwent through all of this in the first place: the rage of Dialga that killed the first Celebi. I wanted answers, and I supposed the Lake Trio could provide me with some.

I flew up to the three, where Mesprit said, "Oh, hello, Celebi! Do you need something?"

I replied, "Yeah, I'd like to ask you three something. What exactly happened to Dialga the day the first Celebi died saving him?"

Uxie turned to me with a look of concern and answered, "No one's sure what happened to Dialga that day. I do have a detailed account of what went on."

"Alright, go on, I'm listening,"I told her with intrigue.

Uxie continued, "Dialga had been acting... unusual that day. He stayed outside his home dimension, around Galar's wild area, even though he was weaker. He was silent. We got worried about him and went to see what was wrong. We couldn't believe what we saw. Dialga's eyes were a deep orange. He was enveloped in a shadowy aura. The Adamant Orb on his chest and various parts of his body glowed the same orange as his eyes.. His look was one of rage, of uncontrollable fury. And then... then-"

"He used Roar of Time on us," Mesprit interrupted. She seemed traumatized.

I felt awful for them, telling them, "I'm so sorry. It must've been so unexpected."

Azelf commented with sorrow, "It was horrible. I couldn't believe that he would try to kill us like that. In a sense, I was right. Whoever was attacking us from behind those crazed, orange eyes was definitely not Dialga."

Uxie paused and then went on, "None of us were hit, but we could feel the time distorting from just being near him. I can't say for sure what was going on in his head. He seemed possessed, almost. We fled then, and Dialga continued destroying everything around him, luckily away from civilization. Palkia soon grew concerned and then tried to stop him, but after a long, dragging, fight, Dialga was too powerful for even him. We thought there was nothing we could do. That it was all over."

"Then Celebi proposed a solution. The time distorting around him... it had a direct connection with his madness. She went to stop him. Dialga charged a Roar of Time upon seeing her, but she didn't care. She flew right in... and Dialga was cured. We came back to see him reversing time to undo the death and destruction he had caused. He was sincerely sorry for something out of his control, that what happened led to Celebi's inevitable, incurable death. And that's basically what happened."

All four of us glanced at Dialga now, who was cheerily chatting with Palkia and Lunala showing no trace of the insanity that once plagued him.

Looking at each other again, Mesprit said, "Please don't blame Dialga for putting you in this situation. It's not his fault."

Reassuring her, I replied, "Don't worry, I won't hold it against him. In fact, I've grown to accept my new life now." Then I remembered something. "Hey, didn't something similar happen with Groudon?" I asked the lake trio.

Azelf replied, "Yeah, I think so. But that's a story for another... um, time..."

I could just feel the power behind me. The lake trio were backing up a little. Looking back out of curiosity, I saw none other than Dialga staring down at me, again. I heard Azelf whisper to her sisters, behind my back, "We're just going to go now..." before quickly flying off.

Dialga finally told me, "In case you're wondering, no, I'm not mad."

I still looked at him, wondering what he wanted, before he relented, sighing and then saying, "Look, I'm sorry that you're here. I wouldn't be surprised if everything was overwhelming to you for your first few days. I overheard your conversation with the spirits. It must have felt like a nightmare from Darkrai."

Gathering my courage, I responded, "Like I said, I prefer my new life to my old one. Even then, none of this was your fault, Dialga."

He grinned a little and replied, "Thanks for understanding. But, I need to ask something of you. Have you been traveling through time at all yet? Since I'm the keeper of said force, it's my job to be concerned about this. I don't recommend doing so, drastic consequences could result."

I was really worried, and frankly terrified. I didn't know what to say, because I did time travel in the Relic Castle. An impatient, "Well?" from Dialga broke my thoughts, making me realize I had spaced out a bit.

I finally answered him, "Ummmm... once?"

He scowled, "Okay... that could be a problem. Where did you time travel, and how far back or forward did you go?"

If Dialga wanted answers out of me, he was sure making it difficult.

"I did it in the Relic C-Castle. I traveled 2,500 years back,"I stammered.

He tilted his head back with worry, continuing, "What exactly did you do while you were there?"

I knew I had to fess up, saying, "I only went in the Relic Castle because I got caught in a sandstorm and there was nowhere else to go. When it subsided the entrance was buried. My only clear way out was time travel. I didn't time travel for long, just enough for me to fly out of the Relic Castle."

The Temporal pokemon then replied, "No it wasn't. You very well could've used Psychic to move the sand away." I felt stupid. How did I not think of that? He continued, "But, as said before, you hadn't even been in this form for a week at the time. You were in a bad situation, and thus you went with the most obvious solution."

I gulped in response. Dialga, finally noting my fear, said, "I told you, I'm not punishing you. You're still inexperienced in time travel and you really can't be blamed. But it's still necesary to give you a warning. You should only time travel if it's absolutely necesary. Even then, beverycareful. Playing with time is no laughing matter. Even a slight alteration can change the course of history as we know it. You're lucky you didn't the first time around."

I looked back and forth with unease, telling Dialga, "Okay, I think I get the message," with him replying, "I just needed to make sure. I'm not kidding about what I'm saying... just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be careful. I don't want to mess things up anymore than you do," I replied.

The steel dragon replied, "No wonder Celebi chose you for her role. I think you'll do it perfectly." I smiled, while he went on, "Now then, there is another matter at hand here. You can come if you like." So I did.

We went over to Palkia and Lunala, who were both nervous. Lunala was worried about Solgaleo, while Palkia was panicking over the thought of Necrozma returning to his true form.

The two saw me and Dialga approaching and Palkia said, "We've met before, haven't we? I can see Dialga got along with you well, Celebi."

I decided to cut to the point and inquire, "It's nice to meet you, Palkia, and you too, Lunala. What's this about Necrozma's true form?"

Lunala spoke up, "I can answer that question. Nobody knows Necrozma better than Solgaleo and I. Basically, Necrozma has already taken in Solgaleo's light and by going to the Alter of the Moone, he can then absorb my light and return to his original form. There's no doubt he wants revenge for the pain he suffered. He's incomprehensibly powerful in his true form. However, there's still something off."

Dialga, Palkia, and I were all waiting for Lunala to go on, and she did, "Even in his true form, Necrozma will still be feasting off my light and Solgaleo's as temporary sustenance. To return to his original power, of even greater proportions, he needs the Ultranecrozium Z."

Palkia asked, "What in the Distortion World is Ultranecrozium Z? Is it like our orbs?"

Lunala responded, "In a sense. It's said to be the first Z-crystal, rooted into Necrozma before he was stripped of the light that was later converted into every other Z-crystal. Despite that, the locals had found some early Z-crystals before that, a question even I don't know the answer to. Luckily, the Ultranecrozium Z itself has been lost to time, not even Necrozma knows of its wherabouts. But if he were to find it..."

"He would gain access to a special attack. 'Light that Burns the Sky'. If Necrozma used this attack, it would be more than enough to disintegrate all of Alola into nothing." Lunala seemed like she wanted to continued, but Palkia signaled her to stop. He seemed to be sensing something.

Dialga asked, "Palkia, what's wrong?"

"A disturbance... I'm noticing a disturbance in spacetime near the Alter of the Moone," Palkia replied.

I panicked and flew off, knowing what I needed to do. Soon I found the other mythics playing around, and I shouted, "Something's wrong at the Alter of the Moone! Everyone come quick!"

Mew, who I hadn't talked to in a while, said, "What?! That's not good. I'll teleport us there!" We all got around her, and she created a pink wormhole that we all went through.

We all marveled at the Alter of the Moone. It was gigantic. Floating up above were Palkia, Dialga and Lunala. Suspicion hanged in the arid air. Soon, a spacetime rift opened up at the base of the Alter. Dialga and Palkia were worried and used their powers to try and close it, but even with the boost of the Lake trio nearby it was no use. The rift grew and grew until Dusk Mane leaped out of it and immediately started desperately running up the stairway to the top.

Everyone started attacking Dusk Mane in vain, who simply evaded most attacks. Mew and I combined our Psychics to hit him extra hard, but Dusk Mane shook it off like nothing as the stairway was crumbling. Eventually he reached the top, where Lunala fired a last-ditch Moongeist Beam at Necrozma, but he dodged it and returned a Sunsteel Strike in response, hitting back Lunala to the stone wall behind her.

Soon, a huge, white hole opened up in the stone wall and started firing a huge, green beam at Necrozma. Lunala, caught right where the beam fired out of, screamed in horrible pain, her body glowing and glowing until the beam vaporized her completely and almost appeared like it was transferring her essence to Necrozma. All we could do was watch as Dusk Mane became enveloped in a huge ball of blinding, white light. It grew and grew and grew until it exploded, temporarily blinding us all.

When our vision recovered, Solgaleo and Lunala were gone. Instead there was Necrozma. His body had morphed into a new, fragmented pattern, glowing golden. He then began rising, a body of pure light filling in the large gaps between segments, making him resemble a Dragon-type.

The changes were finished as Necrozma returned to his true form. Everyone felt a level of fear unprecedented, not even when we visited Giratina. He raised his head to look out at the horizon. He wasn't crazed anymore, now much calmer. The proof of Necrozma's revitalized sanity came when he spoke out for the first time.

"3,000 years... after so long, the people of Alola will pay dearly for stealing the light that is now finally, rightfully mine."

* * *

**Oh yeah. It's all coming together now.**

**But seriously, things really start to kick in around now! Thanks for reading, leave a review, and see you next time!**


	14. The Legend of Necrozma: Part 2

**Hell yeah, two days in a row. I'm back again, guys. There's a lot of fighting in this one. Reviews!**

**OMG: The Zoroark idea is cool. I might implement that.**

**I had no clue songs about Celebi even existed. You learn something every day. I wrote this listening to "Scourge of the Universe". Guess we have very different taste in music, lmao.**

**Cessless: I guess that means you're caught up on the entire story, then. You probably also noticed the username change to P0lterghast. Yeah, I tend to do that a lot. No spoilers.**

* * *

**So then, on with Part 2! **

* * *

Necrozma had regained his true form. He floated above the Alter of the Sunne, and then looked down on all of us. Many of us were cowering in fear, and admittedly I was, too. Dialga and Palkia were glaring at him.

Necrozma glared back at them before turning to everyone else again and speaking, "It is best I don't waste my time here. It will only be an unneeded roadblock in my ambitions." Necrozma then flapped his four massive wings, and took off, soaring over us to a new destination.

Palkia took note of this and then announced to us, "Necrozma's going northeast, to Melemele Island. The human population is far more dense there. Death and destruction will follow his arrival."

Mew then announced, "I can take all of us there by Teleport. It'll drain a fair amount of energy, but it's necessary." She created a warphole that the rest of us went through before Mew went herself.

Soon everyone was here. I looked down and saw a large city district with a beach nearby, the flurescence emitted from the city contrasting with the dark night sky above. A few people had started to look up at us, and before long there was a huge crowd staring in awe at us as we settled in above a few buildings. Although a few of them were fascinated by the mythicals like me, most of their attention was given to Dialga and Palkia.

Now that we were here, Jirachi said, "Alright, this us the largest city in Alola, Hau'oli City. I suggest that everyone prepare for when Necrozma arrives. Do everything you can to prevent him for harming the civilians." At once the mythicals, including me, attempted to help evacuate everyone, but only about half of them seemed to get the message. No matter how much we screamed in their minds for them to flee, they wouldn't listen. A bunch of the residents were taking pictures of us, but as of now that was the least of our concerns.

Soon I saw a bright, yellow light streaking across the sky. It grew closer until it landed on one of the buildings in front of us. The yellow being that now stood there was instantly recognized by Marina, who said, "That's Tapu Koko, I knew he would come!"

I turned to her and asked, "Do you know him?"

Marina replied, "Everyone in Alola knows him! That's the guardian deity of Melemele Island." Soon, we then saw two more lights, one pink and one blue before they landed next to Tapu Koko. It shocked Marina. She then told me, "Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini are also here now... they never gather together unless their adversary is a huge threat..."

"Then that means they must know how powerful Necrozma is," I finished. A red light yet came soon as well, which Marina identified as Tapu Bulu.

Soon Tapu Koko spoke to the other three, "Good, you're all here. We'll need all the help we can get to fight Necrozma."

Tapu Bulu then turned to the two huge dragons behind them and asked, "Palkia, Dialga, are you aiding us in defeating Necrozma?"

Palkia replied, "Yeah, we are. He's extremely powerful, even all six of us might not be enough to take him down."

Tapu Lele then spoke for all of them, "We'll have to give it our all if we want even a chance of defeating him."

A bright flash from across the ocean caught everyone's attention. At once every legend already knew it was Necrozma. He flew away from the dark horizon, making the water beneath him almost seem to glitter. At once he slowed down upon arriving at Heahea City. The civilians looked nervous. Dialga and Palkia stood their ground near evacuated space, ready to defend against Necrozma if he did anything funny.

The Blinding One floated around for a short while observing the city, commenting, "It seems mankind has made many advancements since I was last here. Perhaps they have evolved in dignity as well." Dialga, Palkia, and the Tapus stared at each other. They were both very suspicious about this.

"Regardless, it does not excuse them of their past crimes," Necrozma continued.

"The human race is 3,000 years overdue for punishment."

Necrozma stopped moving across the road from us, then charged a large ball of pure light in his menacing jaws, throwing it at the Hau'oli shopping mall. A huge column of light shot out of the mall into the sky, causing the whole mall to blast apart and killing anyone that was inside. The residents of Heahea City were horrified, and just about all of them tried to clear out now. At this point Dialga and Palkia finally took action. Dialga charged a Roar of Time, taking in odd particles into him and then releasing it in a burst of incredible power.

I actually had recieved a headache from the time distorting from the attack. In my blurry vision I could make out Necrozma taking the attack at full force. When the headache cleared it was shocking to find out that he had sponged up the attack like it was nothing. Just about everyone else felt the same way. Dialga himself was mortified at how his strongest attack could do so little to Necrozma.

The Blinding One replied, "Good try, Dialga. But I have always been more powerful, you peasant." As I noticed a look of personal offense on Dialga's face, Necrozma set off a shock wave that quickly took the form of a dragon. It hit Dialga hard, sending him flying back. Necrozma fired a second Dragon Pulse at Palkia, and this one hit even harder, sending Palkia past Dialga and slamming into the buildings behind him. They both hovered into the air again, clearly very again.

The Tapus then decided it was their turn, launching multicolored orbs at Necrozma, Nature's Madness according to Marina. Just before they hit, Necrozma started shining and thrust his left wing forward, and the orbs froze in place. The pattern on his head emitted blinding light, as the Nature's Madness were mirrored back to their senders, leaving them in pain. It seemed clear the six of them alone couldn't do anything. But before we could intervene, in the middle of the road, there was a dark splotch of pure black. Then another appeared, and another, and another.

Soon, a huge draconic figure started rising from the blotches. The pitch black his whole body was in began to take some yellow and red colors. He was Giratina, except his six wings had fused into a pair and he had three pairs of legs as well, among other differences.

He had now stepped out onto the road and faced Necrozma, saying, "My old adversary... I have waited a long time for this moment."

Necrozma replied, "This will merely end in your loss again. Do you really think you could defeat me this time?" The other mythicals and I were taken aback by that. What did Necrozma mean by "this time"?

Giratina replied, "I wouldn't be so sure, Necrozma. Why don't you prove it?"

Necrozma scoffed in response as he sent a Photon Geyser his way. Giratina countered with a Shadow Ball, and as the two attacks collided against each other and blasted apart, even Dialga and Palkia were surprised to see that the two attacks were roughly equal in power.

Dialga and Palkia started approaching Giratina, who said, "You two, stay out of this. I advise you go somewhere else, or reality's fabric will bend, and none of us want that. Make sure the other legends here stay with you."

They nodded, and Dialga told all of us, "Everyone, stay far back! No interferance for now, everyone!" We all listened to him and retreated, except for the Tapus.

The huge shadow dragon glared at the foursome, until Tapu Fini then told him, "You might not like it, but please, Giratina, let us fight with you. It's our task to protect Alola, otherwise we wouldn't be very good guardians. This is our fight too."

He answered with irritation, "Fine, you can battle with me if you want. We have a common enemy for now." Everyone looked at Necrozma himself, who was now unleashing his rage on the city, turning it all into ruins, and murdering the few unlucky civilians who happened to be in his path.

Soon, Giratina transformed into the serpentine form I recognized from our little visit in the Distortion World, his Origin forme, and tackled Necrozma with great force, who immediately fought back. The Tapus then jumped in themselves and the battle begun. Even withn a minute, they all fought viciously. The Tapus would launch a barrage of attacks at Necrozma, but they didn't seem to be harming Necrozma much. Giratina and Necrozma, however, were on a whole other level, clashing with unparalleled ferocity. This was not just a simple battle; the two dragons looked like they were trying to kill each other. This didn't make sense. Giratina tried to murder me a week ago. Why is he now protecting us?

I didn't get the time to ask anyone. A Photon Geyser narrowly missed me and looking back I could clearly see it was intended for Giratina. Regardless, it wasn't safe here. I flew over to everyone and said, "The fight's getting out of hand. We need to get out of here, now."

They considered it and then Jirachi announced, "As much as I hate to say it, Celebi's right. We should go to the highest location in Melemele to watch it safely. Where would that be?"

Marina replied, "The cliffs on Route 3 are pretty high. Why don't we go there?" Everyone agreed, and when I picked up Marina she lit up the ends of her antennae as a visual source.

As soon as we arrived we could see the flashes of bright light colliding and traveling around between short intervals. Specks of yellow, pink, red and blue darted around as well. However, the flashes seemed to slowly grow more powerful.

Marina was confused, asking me, "Why do you think Giratina is helping us? He tried to kill us the last time we met him."

"I've been wondering about that too," I replied. "Maybe Dialga and Palkia know?"

Marina responded, "If anyone knows, it would be those two."

We went over to the two and I asked them, "Isn't Giratina evil? Why is he fighting Necrozma?"

Dialga answered, "Every one of us legends has a clear role for us to exist. Even Giratina wasn't created for no reason; he monitors stability and antimatter, and he also keeps our world's gravity balanced."

Palkia added, "That's why we had to move away from him before when he shifted to his Origin form. He exerts so much power that he can distort gravity and float, and that could dangerously alter time and space if we're too close."

Marina questioned, "Okay, that may be interesting, but it still doesn't explain why he's fighting for us."

Palkia responded, "Giratina may be evil, but he's not insane. If he was given the chance, he would likely take over the world, exterminate all humans, and likely many pokemon as well. However, he also doesn't want the world itself harmed in any way. If Giratina finds someone trying to mess with reality to destroy our planet, he'd be very, very angry."

Dialga continued, "Necrozma emits so much light energy that it can alter dimensional functions, which could've provoked Giratina's attack. However, they also both mentioned something about an ancient rivalry... that, I have no answer for."

To be honest, neither me nor Marina really understood what the dimension dragons were babbling on about. What we did catch was that Giratina is sociopathic, but not mental. Clearly he thinks Necrozma is so much of a threat he must fight against him. But it didn't make sense. Giratina and Necrozma being rivals? That couldn't be right. It was Arceus who banished Necrozma...

It was at this point I was done with not knowing. I needed answers to all this. And I figured the best way to realize the truths I was missing would be to find the Ultranecrozium Z. Perhaps the knowledge the artifact gave would help us defeat Necrozma.

So I decided to announce, "Everyone, I need to find out how to stop Necrozma. We can't stop him with anything we have now, but the secret to stopping him might be locked away in the past."

A lot of legends gathered in intrigue, with Marshadow replying, "Well, what do you suppose could stop him? I doubt much of anything can cease his destruction if he can fight off five legends, one of which is extremely powerful."

I knew that I might anger some of them if I immediately revealed what I wanted, so I edged into it, "Remember how Lunala said Necrozma was defeated 3,000 years ago? She said the last remaining piece of him was the Ultranecrozium Z. Perhaps if I brought it back to the present, it could help us defeat Necrozma once and for all."

My statement got mixed reactions. Most of them whispered between themselves wondering that was true. Jirachi yelled, "Are you crazy, Celebi? That's his final power source! If he finds it, we can say goodbye to Alola!"

Dialga jutted in, "Jirachi's right. Even if the Ultranecrozium Z does give us valuable information, we still won't have the firepower to actually take down Necrozma."

I was very nervous now, but I knew we had to at least make a effort to defeat Necrozma. We couldn't just leave the Tapus and Giratina to delay him. Knowing how controversial my actions were, I replied, "I'm sorry, but I have to. I can still see just how Necrozma was defeated, and that'll help us know how to."

"Celebi, no! You'll doom us all!" Dialga screamed. It was honestly terrifying, but all of this surrounding Necrozma seemed extremely mysterious, and I wanted answers. I focused my mind, ignoring the ranting of many around me, as I was shrouded in an iridiscent aura and willed myself to go back 3,000 years in time. As I disappeared, I noticed blue light taking over the rainbow. At once I knew it was Dialga trying to delay me. So I willed myself more, and remained in complete concentration, until somehow, I overpowered Dialga's distortion and traveled back 3,000 years.

Soon, I opened my eyes to see a familiar light dragon down below. It was Necrozma, in his true form, floating above what I perceived to be the outskirts of an ancient civilization. He seemed to be... in pain. Something was wrong, very wrong. It didn't help matters when Necrozma said to those below him, "I implore you all, please reconsider your choices. I would rather not have any of you be harme- AGGGTH!" Necrozma roared in pain. His light body seemed to flicker and falter for a few seconds, and his crystals seemed to briefly lose their glow as well.

This was not the Necrozma I knew. How could these ancient people be defeating him? Why did he act so different back then? I flew closer to get a better look, and that's when I made a realization. The people of Alola, they were using Z-moves. Of course, the Z-moves themselves weren't actually hurting Necrozma, but the light they drained... that was what was doing the damage. As they continued attacking, Necrozma screeched again. More of the light looked to be disappating. He asked again, "Please, stop! Nothing good will come of this! Reconsider your choices!" The people just kept attacking, however.

Only now, the light seemed to be sucked out him completely. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, his body of light vanished into nothing, the crystals blackened and lost their luster, and the final remains of Necrozma fell from the sky and impacted the remote world below. The ancient people then looked at each other and ran to the village with their pokemon next to them.

Panicked and worried, I flew over to where he once hovered looked down to see the pieces reassembled themselves into a frankly distorted shape. It was the first, crippled form of Necrozma I've seen. I looked around and saw the pieces that made up his head were still floating. Strange... soon, they started glowing, and merging together, released a flash of light, making me flinch. After my vision recovered, there was now a pure white Z-crystal that looked like it had two smaller Z-crystals attached to it. In the middle was a star-shaped pattern.

Then it stopped glowing as much and started to plummet to the ground. Panicked, I dove down to try to catch the crystal and soon managed to grab it. There was incredible power emanating from this Z-crystal. I knew what it was as soon as I gazed upon it.

The Ultranecrozium Z.

* * *

**Necrozma is friggin' broken. Just like in the games!**

**Alrighty, thank all of you for reading my shit, leave a review if you like, and I'll see you for the _crazy _next chapter!**


	15. The Legend of Necrozma: Part 3

**This is it. This is where (nearly) everything has built up to (there's more later). This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoy i****t!****Before we get into this huge battle for the fate of Alola, I better respond to some good old reviews.**

**Cessless: Great!**

**OMG: I think that was when AZ was alive. Probably a coincidence.**

**Figures both songs would be from the movie. Lol.**

**I wonder if it's a challenge at all to play Pokemon Sun in Japanese. Now that I think about it, it's probably playable. Just confusing.**

**So, here I present to you, The Legend of Necrozma, Part 3!**

* * *

**Don't worry, there's plenty of yelling and screaming.**

* * *

The Z-crystal shimmered in my hands, dimmed out now from the loss of light, the only true remnant of what appeared to be a deity-like figure. This was nothing I ever expected to find out.

Necrozma... could he really have been like this 3,000 years ago? I had to figure this all out. However, I knew it wouldn't be very wise to stay here for much longer. So with that, I concentrated and warped back to my timeline.

While warping I knew I would have to brace myself for the verbal torment I would receive from everyone once they saw the Ultranecrozium Z, and that's just what I did. When I found myself on the plateau, though, I was surprised to see no one was here. That wasn't all. All of Melemele Island was burning. The forests... all those trees and the pokemon within them, dead, or at best, in hiding, by Necrozma's hand... it shattered my heart just thinking about it. The human settlements were all deserted, and had been thrashed. I seriously doubted even half of Melemele's residents were still alive, looking at this unspeakable destruction. Even with five distractions, Necrozma was doing his job well, and that couldn't be a good thing.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the other mythicals had fled Melemele to the next island, Akala. Now that I looked over there more closely, I could see a few small flashes of light, and I at once knew it was the Prism pokemon; he was easy to spot in the midnight void. There was no point in staying here, so Z-crystal in hand, I took off the ground and flew eastward to Akala Island.

The wind was blasting in my face as the lights from Necrozma grew brighter and 5 other lights seemed to glow. Making my way past the shoreline, I looked around to see Necrozma had done had done plenty of damage to Akala already. Heahea City, the apparant largest city, was in ruins, and so was every place near it. There were still no mythicals to be found here. Either they had scattered across Akala or like at Melemele they all gathered in one spot to watch the battle. Likely they weren't on Wela Volcano, the place that looked to be the tallest here, since the place wouldn't exactly have good conditions for Shaymin, or me, for that matter. Which meant likely everyone was scattered throughtout the island. So without knowledge of who was where, I hovered down and started searching.

By now I was near Route 8, in what apeared to be a large jungle. Necrozma was coming ever-closer to ravaging the entire island, so I had to be quick. As it turns out, there was no need, because as I was looking nearby a cave, a hand grabbed me without warning and pulled me in.

The cave was very dark and I could barely see, so I was unaware of who pulled me in. Soon, the cave lit up, and it was who else but Marina. It was silent for a few seconds, up until Marina asked me, "Hano. Please tell me you didn't get the Ultranecrozium Z, Hano."

I waan't sure what to do. While I tried to think of something, I replied, "Just please let me explain, okay, Marina?"

Then she saw the Z-crystal in my hand, and I heard her whisper, "He did."

She then started yelling, "Why would you do this?! If Necrozma finds that, all of Alola is done for! How could this possibly help us defeat him?!"

I was taken aback and replied with anxiety, "If you'll give me a chance to explain, then I'll sort this all out, okay? You have to trust me!"

Marina thought for a moment and replied, "Fine. Just try to explain how you've helped us instead of dooming us."

I took a deep breath and explained, "Okay, so when I traveled back 3,000 years ago, I noticed something different about Necrozma. He was above a town and pleaded with a bunch of ancient villagers not to hurt him. The villagers didn't listen and drained the light out of him by using Z-moves. I literally watched him crumble apart! All that was left of his true form was the Ultranecrozium Z, which promptly turned black."

Marina gave me an odd look and asked, "Okay, sure, but how come no one else knows this? How can you prove you didn't just make it up?"

That was easier to respond to. "Well, I'm the only one here that can travel through time, right? Not sure why no one else knows this, though. It seems awfully suspicious."

She sighed and then said, "That's a good point, I'll give you that. Still, it's hard to believe that Necrozma wasn't so murderous. What happened that made him like this?"

That, I couldn't answer. I stayed silent, trying to think of how that could happen. Marina was starting to get impatient, and I racked my brain trying to think of any possible explanation. I thought back to the way Necrozma acted the first time I met him: insane, and frenzied, a big difference compared to the calm, controlled way he was now, and even more different from the benevolent beast he was 3,000 years ago. To get to his complete form he instead used Solgaleo and Lunala as a light source instead of the Ultranecrozium Z...

"That's it!" I thought out loud.

Marina replied, "Did it really take that long to think of one?"

I told her, "Listen to me on this. Necrozma wasn't relying on Solgaleo and Lunala 3,000 years ago, he needed the Ultranecrozium Z to achieve his true power. Solgaleo and Lunala are just makeshift light sources, which could explain why Necrozma is attacking us now... even though he's entered his true form again, he still doesn't have enough light to fully regain his sanity. Meaning that if we gave Necrozma the recharged Z-crystal, he might revert back into his more peaceful self."

Marina widened her eyes. "That actually makes sense. I think you might've figured out to beat him, Hano!"

We both started cheering but seeing the bright flashes nearby, we agreed it was better to stay quiet.

Marina spoke up again, "The only problem is that the Ultranecrozium Z as of now looks to be drained of Z-power. If we hope to completely restore Necrozma, we have to give him the recharged crystal. Otherwise all we've done is given Necrozma access to his Z-move."

I replied, "That's another problem. But for now, we should find everyone else. We need to take action now, before Alola is completely destroyed."

She nodded, but just as she was about to say something, the light suddenly grew closer, until Necrozma himself appeared just outside. Marina shut off her antennae glow and we hid farther in the cave and watched in horror as the huge dragon destroyed the jungle and everything around it. It was loathesome watching him destroy all of the vegetation here. This was the home of so many pokemon, and Necrozma was laying waste to it. He said only humans were responsible for the loss of his light: why take other innocent pokemon down with them? I wanted to do something about it, but I couldn't. Not when my opponent was a legend this powerful.

After the whole of the area we saw outside was torn down, Necrozma announced, "It seems my work on Akala is done. Two islands down, two to go. These humans are getting their just payback, but it is not over yet."

He then took off again eastward, flying to another island I could see in the distance. Not long after, another huge, serpentine dragon followed Necrozma, Giratina. As we watched the two fly off in the darkness, we noticed something strange.

I was the one to confirm what was wrong, saying, "The Tapus aren't following Necrozma this time. Did something happen?"

Marina replied, "I don't know, but we should find them. The coast is clear, and we have to do something before Necrozma destroys too much of Ula'Ula Island."

With that, we finally left the cave, off in search of everyone else. Eventually, Marina suggested we look in the ruins of Heahea City, since Necrozma wouldn't bother with that place anymore. I agreed, and sure enough, after some traveling, we found everyone else who came, along with the Tapus as well, above the rubble of what used to be a building. Dialga and Palkia, as well as Mew, seemed to still be missing. Wonder where they went...

When everyone saw us, they all crowded around us except the Tapus, asking questions and wondering where we went. They all stopped when the saw the Ultranecrozium Z. Knowing what they were thinking, I told everyone, "Trust me, everyone, I know I sound crazy when I say this, but this is what's going to help us stop Necrozma. We need preparations, though."

Shaymin then replied, "You do realize that'll just activate his Z-move, right, Celebi? It'll never work!"

Marina jutted in and said, "This time, you have to trust him. He's telling the truth. You have to believe us!"

Jirachi decided to put that statement to the test, telling us, "Really, then? Prove it. Let's see if you can convince us that the very source of Necrozma's power is his weakness."

Bearing that in mind, I explained, "Okay, so when I went back in time, I saw Necrozma be easily defeated by a bunch of villagers all because they were using Z-moves. He was much nicer back then than he is now, which is strange, right? The thing is, this time Necrozma is using Solgaleo and Lunala as light sources instead of his actual Z-crystal. That explains why Necrozma is after the human race: Solgaleo and Lunala don't provide enough light to completely restore his sanity, which is what made him retaliate in the first place."

Everyone was looking on intently, and they almost seemed convinced. So I went on, "What I'm saying is that if Necrozma gets back his fully restored crystal, he'll snap out of insanity, and become the peaceful creature he was so long ago!"

The other mythicals started to think of that. They all seemed to see my point, making me glad. Jirachi was still skeptical, but considered my idea as well. Soon, Marshadow said, "What happens if the crystal doesn't have enough Z-power? Won't Necrozma just gain access to his Z-move?"

I replied, "Exactly. That's why this is still a huge risk, but it's also our only option. After all, the Tapus are here. Clearly they can't fight him anymore, and Necrozma is still dealing with Giratina easily. What other choice do we have?"

Soon, we looked to said Tapus, who were lying down, somewhat injured. Of them, Tapu Koko spoke with sorrow, "We've...failed. We couldn't defend Alola from Necrozma. What's the point anymore? How can we defend a region if there won't be a region to defend?" The other three nodded in agreement, and the rest of us deduced that losing to Necrozma seriously killed their morale. Well, up until Marina waddled up to them, to my surprise.

I heard her tell the foursome, "Are you really giving up that easily? Sure, Necrozma may have beaten you, but that dragon can defeat practically any other pokemon. Don't discourage yourself from a fight that was nearly impossible to win! Besides, it's not over yet. We've got a new strategy that will finally put that beast's reign of terror to an end. But we need your help if we can pull it off. I used to look up to the four of you, back when I was still human, but now... now you're aren't the Tapus I've looked up to for so long in my life anymore."

They all stared at Marina, slowly comprehending what she said. Tapu Fini was the first to reply, saying, "You're... you're right. We've been moping over a battle we haven't even lost yet. There's still a chance for us to win. Thanks, Manaphy."

She replied, "Don't mention it. Now, Celebi, you know what to do, right?"

I nodded and answered, "I have a good idea of how to approach this, but first, I have to test something. Can anyone here do a Z-move?"

Immediately, Tapu Bulu stepped up with valor, forgetting that he was lying on the ground and being depressed not even two minutes ago.

I heard Tapu Lele whisper, "Of course, he's the one that volunteers first," as Tapu Bulu's Z-crystal started to glow as he hid in his rigid shell and a gigantic humanoid body of light formed and rose up with Bulu as the head. As he brought down his massive fist on some nearby rubble with everyone watching in awe, I was instead focused on the Ultranecrozium Z. Just as I suspected, it let out a faint twinkle.

Tapu Bulu had finished the Z-move and took this opportunity to flex about how well he pulverized what was left of the rubble, which in all honesty he had done pretty well. Afterwords, everyone turned to me, looking for why that expertly demonstration was required, as I said, "It seems my guess was correct. To power up the Ultranecrozium Z, all we need to do is use Z-moves. The light they release is absorbed by the Ultranecrozium Z, most likely due to the fact that Necrozma and his associated Z-crystal now drain Z-power rather than exerting it."

I paused for a moment and then continued, "Alright, I have a plan, everyone. But it'll take Z-crystals, and a lot of them."

Everyone looked at the Tapus again. Tapu Koko knew what was going on and said, "We're only supposed to give Z-crystals on the Island Challenge. This time, though, the situation calls so that we have to make an exception."

Tapu Lele continued, "Since we're on Akala Island, I should have a reserve of Z-crystals for us. Koko, Fini, can you get a few more crystals?" They both nodded and blasted off as yellow and blue lights.

Tapu Bulu seemed to scowl and complained, "Hey! What about me?"

Tapu Lele replied, "Bulu, are you going to take your chances on the same island Necrozma is on?" He held his head down in defeat. She muttered, "That's what I thought", as she started handing out Z-crystals to everyone. Marshadow said he had his own already. She didn't have enough for everyone, but Tapus Koko and Fini came back with an ample supply that the rest of us got.

After we finished preperations, and everyone had a Z-crystal, we prepared for what was to come. Everyone gathered me, I asked, "So, who's ready to take down Necrozma and end the destruction?" The entire Mythic Branch cheered. Victini and Shaymin high-fived. Diancie and Marshadow both nodded. The Lake trio and Marina all held a hand up, ready to go. Even Jirachi seemed to smile a little. With that, we took off, the moon shining down on us, as most of us flew off, Marina swam, and Shaymin had be carried by one of the Tapus.

As we crossed the beaches of Ula'Ula, we could already see the horrendous carnage left behind by Necrozma. It only made us even more determined to stop him as we pressed on. It wasn't long before we arrived at the battle between the two dragons, near a destroyed village at the base of a mountain, and I commanded everyone to hide out of sight from the two. Giratina looked weakened by now, and as he made a final lunge towards Necrozma, missing, the light dragon grabbed one of his tendrils with his talons and then spun around, throwing Giratina to the ground with incredible force. The Renegade pokemon struggled to get up this time, and finally collapsed.

Necrozma floated over to him and said, "Well, lookie here. Once again, I've won, and you've lost. No surprise there, now, is there?"

Giratina was a behemoth that struck fear into the hearts of everyone. He was insane, maniacal, even. He had no care for those lower than him and disposed of them at will. Even among other legends, not much could challenge Giratina. This case was different, however. As he gazed upon the creature that finally brought him down, there was a look in his crimson eyes that was different than any other time I've seen him. Giratina was terrified of Necrozma.

The light dragon continued, "Why don't we get to the point? I'd say it's time we, or ratherI, ended this, just like before. Think before you challenge me next time, Giratina." Necrozma started cackling hysterically as his mouth filled with light, indicating an incoming Photon Geyser.

He really had lost it.

By then we all knew it was time we intervened, and with all the bravery I had, I flew up to Necrozma, yelling, "STOP!"

Giratina turned his head in my direction, unable to say anything. Necrozma stopped preparing his attack and did the same.

He seemed to be annoyed by my prescence, as evidenced by him saying, "Go away, Celebi. There's some personal business I need to take care of."

I took a breath before I went any further, pressured by the fact that this HAD to work, or Alola would be in an even worse situation than it was now. Regardless, I replied, "I have something for you, Necrozma. You might want to take a look at it," as I went closer to Necrozma slowly revealing the Ultranecrozium Z.

He had a look of curiosity until he took one look at the pitch-black Z-crystal and visibly gasped. Using telekinesis to snatch the crystal from my hands, Necrozma eyed it before absorbing it and saying, "I thought this had been lost forever... Celebi, you've done me a huge favor. All of Alola will bow down to me now!"

I took that as my cue to shout, "NOW!" as everyone revealed themselves and begun the assualt. Necrozma, despite being pummeled with Z-moves left and right, seemed unharmed. He sighed and asked, "What is this supposed to be? If you're trying to hurt me, you're not doing a very good job."

I yelled, "Keep attacking! Don't let his taunts discourage you!" and luckily, everyone listened to me. Marshadow leapt up and performed a Z-move I've never seen or heard of before. Fists were everywhere, and it was the first attack that did even a little damage to Necrozma.

Necrozma snarled, "In fact, your attacks are only making me _stronger! _You're all fools!" He was right; the light from all the Z-moves was being absorbed by him, and he glowed brighter than ever before.

Soon, a portal opened up nearby, and none other than Mew flew out of it. She looked confused at first before realizing what was going on and unleashing her own unique Z-move, unlike any I've seen before. When she was finished, everyone else was, and we couldn't attack anymore. Necrozma formed a smile and said, "I should be thanking you all. You've given me power your tiny little brains couldn't even comprehend." We all started getting nervous.

"Now, then, where was I?" Necrozma continued with a malicious grin as he placed a talon over Giratina, who was too weak to do anything to retaliate, and accepted what was coming to him. However, an orange, glowing spot appeared on Necrozma's light body, followed by a blue one. Everyone noticed the spots and marveled at them, including Necrozma himself. Soon, the spots starting convulsing and more of them appeared.

Necrozma was enraged, and he glared at me and roared, "YOU! _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_"

Mustering all the courage I had, all I did was say nothing and simply shrugged at him. Although I think I did a good job of not showing it, I was scared for my life inside.

As more and more of the spots popped up, Necrozma screeched with incredible fury, and I'll admit it made me flinch. In fact, I think everyone flinched from that. The spots started glowing brightly, and the Blinding One started releasing intense light. We could barely watch as the lights grew brighter and brighter, until they died down and Necrozma's screams were no more.

That was when we saw Solgaleo and Lunala on the ground, groggily attempting to get up. Necrozma was floating above them. He was still in his original form, but looked to be unconscious.

Soon, the two legends did recover, and the two flew over, with Solgaleo starting, "Thanks for your help! You all really did a number on that stupid dragon."

Lunala agreed, saying, "We very much appreciate you taking down Necrozma. I'm very surprised you were able to defeat him at all. Exactly how did you do that?"

Jirachi answered for us, replying, "Celebi brought back the Ultranecrozium Z from the past and somehow used it against Necrozma. It was an impressive feat."

They both gasped in horror, with Solgaleo turning his attention to me and saying, "You WHAT?"

We all looked at Necrozma, who had stirred from his slumber, snapping his eyes open. He uncurled himself and observed the ruined landscape around him silently. No one had any idea what to expect from him.

We all waited there, ready for him to make a move, until Necrozma spoke, "I have done terrible, terrible things."

Solgaleo and Lunala stared at each other while the rrst of us flew off to him, crowding around in excitement that my plan had worked. Necrozma didn't like it so much, saying, "I request that you keep away, you're ever-so-slightly irritating. We need to fix this land, and besides, I have other priorities as well."

Although we listened and backed away, his statement intrigued us, so I asked him, "What priorities?"

The huge dragon of light stared down at me to respond, "Soon, it will be time for me to finally reclaim my rightful throne."

* * *

**I did say it was long. The Legend of Necrozma is officially over.**

**The story itself? Not even close. There's still plenty to go. But for now, I can't thank you sll enough for the support you've given me! It all means so much to have even almost ten read this!**

**Thank all of you so much! Review as well if you can; I'd really like to hear your thoughts on the arc! On that note, until next time! **


	16. Facing Judgement

**Finally! Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I am sorry to say that this is as far as the story currently goes goes on Wattpad, meaning updates will slow down _a lot_****. They'll come once every two weeks now, every Saturday. Sorry, kids! Luckily, there will be another upload in 3 days from now. But, for now, reviews!**

**OMG: Lol, this isn't even close to over. Just the Necrozma. Why would I end it here? That'd just leave a ton of plot holes lying everywhere. I don't intend to finish this for a long time.**

**Didn't think Japanese would be that easy. Then again, English is stupidly confusing to those without it as their first language...**

**Anyway... let's see what lies before us this time!**

* * *

Floating before us was a new Necrozma, deeply in sorrow for the sins he had unwillingly commited, the rising sun doing nothing to eclipse the light he was giving off.

Or, by technicality, the old Necrozma.

He said something about a 'rightful throne'... what could that be? Hoping to get an answer out of him, I asked him, "What could you possibly mean by that? It wouldn't hurt to not be so vague."

Necrozma replied, "I will explain that later. But for now, we have to clean up this mess."

He was right. We all looked around. The whole area was razed, and looked like it could barely host much life anymore. How were we supposed to fix all of this?

Luckily, Mesprit seemed to have an idea and announced, "I know what we could do. Uxie, Azelf, could I have some assistance?"

They both nodded, and they started exuding yellow, pink, and blue waves all over. The waves were small at first, but they rapidly grew, until we all could feel reality itself bending, and the Lake trio's eyes were all white. Eventually, from the waves emerged a sleeping Dialga and Palkia. The two of them were both slowly rousing from their slumber until Azelf sped up the process by slapping them.

The huge dragons were fully awake now, and Dialga asked with a groan, "Azelf, what was that for?"

The annoyed pixie answered, "You were literally the only two legends to chicken out of fighting Necrozma. Do you feel no remorse for that at all? Whatever happened to my teachings?"

The duo looked at each other with worry while Palkia stammered, "We were just, um, trying to get... um..."

At this Uxie interrupted them by saying, "Azelf is right. You two feared for your own lives instead of trying to save Alola. That's not exactly setting a good example, especially when everyone else that was here decided to stay and fight. Giratina nearly battled to the death, for Arceus' sake!"

Soon, we gave our attention to the crumpled dragon of darkness, still wounded, and unable to get up or speak. Necrozma went over to him and said, "Forgive me for what I have done. I was unable to control the atrocities I have unleashed upon Alola. Get some rest in the Distortion World, you direly need it."

Giratina still looked distrusting of Necrozma, but he accepted the offer anyway. Aside from the red tips on his tendrils, his whole body turned to black and Giratina sunk into the earth, leaving behind only a few splotches as dark as pitch before they vanished too.

Necrozma then turned to Dialga and Palkia and shouted, "As for you too... maybe you can help in actually doing something. Care to distort time and space to revert all of Alola back to normal?"

They both turned to all of the mythicals, and I will say I was disappointed in the two. I expected more from Dialga and Palkia. They looked around some more to see Solgaleo and Lunala ready to make their moves. There was no getting out of this one.

Finally, Dialga relented, saying, "Fine. We made a mistake, and we're sorry. We'll fix everything now, ok?"

Necrozma gave them a stare that approved of their decision, and the two started exerting gigantic auras that covered the entire sky, and possibly beyond. Everyone sat down to feel the strange yet surprisingly relaxing feeling of the fabric of reality warping and watch the marvelous light show. I would have done the same if I hadn't doubled over in pain from the splitting headache I had gotten from Dialga using so much power. My mind- no, everything was numb. Sometimes I regret being able to travel through time...

It took a while for my headache to clear up, and when it started to show signs of disappearing, I looked around to see the area was lush once again. It was almost as if Necrozma hadn't even been here. Probably because last it was like this, Necrozmawasn'there.

We didn't get much time to enjoy the scenery, because Necrozma immediately said, "Alright, it's time. Time to ascend back to my former position."

Mew landed on top of him and asked, "Um, where might we be going, then?" I should remind myself to ask where she was a few hours ago instead of helping.

Regardless, Necrozma replied, "We need to pay a little visit to Arceus for that."

It took a while for all of us to get to the Hall of Origin. The Tapus asked that they stay behind, as they still had a duty to defend Alola. So did Solgaleo and Lunala, they wanted to stay with the Tapus. During the trip Necrozma asked us, "By any chance do you remember anything past 3,000 years ago?"

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, so I stayed quiet. Mesprit replied, "Ummm... That's weird, I can't remember anything past that. You're right! Why have I never considered this?"

Dialga continued, "That IS strange. Even I can't think of anything beyond that. Mind explaining?"

As everyone else slowly seemed to come to the same conclusion, a grin slowly started to form on Necrozma's face. "You'll see," he said. "We're here, don't worry."

He wasn't lying, the Hall of Origin lay before us. It really was a huge, majestic place. Necrozma motioned for all of us to come in and let us flood into the main hall before going in himself. Sitting at the end was the great Creator himself, Arceus. He seemed concerned at first when we all started pouring into the Hall. Then, his eyes widened in shock as soon as Necrozma entered. He grimaced, and Necrozma glared back in response. The two of them alone made me very uneasy, and I could tell everyone felt the same.

Arceus looked to calm himself down and asked, "It's not often I have this many legends in the Hall of Origin without me declaring a meeting. What might be the issue?"

Necrozma snarled, "You know what the problem is already, Arceus. Spare everyone the lies and come clean."

Arceus retained his sense of calm and replied, "No, Necrozma, I am not aware of the problem. You've been cured of your... insanity, let's put it. Better yet, Alola has been restored as if you haven't even visited it. What could possibly concern you after all of this has been solved?"

Necrozma rolled his eyes and answered, "Oh, that's a real tough one... how about the fact that YOUBETRAYEDME ANDLEFT ME FOR DEADWHILE YOU TOOK OVER AS THE RULER OF ALL POKEMON, YOU COLOSSAL PIECE OF SHIT?!"

To say it was shocking news was a severe understatement. I stared at the light dragon like he was still crazy, and so did everyone else. I could see other mythicals chatter among each other about whether that could be possible. I just kept silent instead; I was still new to being mythical, after all. I wouldn't know what to say.

Arceus himself almost seemed a little scared, but he kept it together and scoffed in response, saying, "Necrozma, where did you pull that one from? That almost implies you were in command of the world at some point! That's ridiculous!"

Necrozma shouted back, "It's not ridiculous, it's true!"

Arceus merely stared him down in response and replied, "Well, here's the problem. You lack evidence of any kind. You obviously need evidence to prove a point, and yet you have none. Such a theory that is already so outlandish will quickly be debunked without any evidence."

Necrozma had a grin on his face as he turned to us and questioned, "Alright, then. Tell me, all of you. Did you remember anything from 3,000 years ago yet? Anything at all?"

Everyone else tried and failed yet again, with Victini asking, "No, we still can't remember anything. But as strange as that is, what does it have to do with any of this?"

Necrozma turned back to Arceus and replied, "My suspicions were correct. What Arceus has done was brainwash all of you so none of you would remember him stripping my power!"

I saw all of this when I went back in time, and I'm pretty sure it was the people of Alola who defeated Necrozma, not Arceus. As tempting as it was to say something, I didn't want to get involved in the matter. Luckily, no one seemed to look to me for an answer.

Arceus paled as everyone took that into mind. It just clicked. They all turned to Arceus in worry, with Mew whispering, "Arceus, is this true? Would you really do this to us?"

Soon, Arceus braced himself and spat out, "I am sorry to say that Necrozma is correct. I had taken over his spot, claimed some of his power for my own, and wiped your memories so no one would question any of this. The stories about me creating the world were all false, it was Necrozma who had done all this. Forgive me, my children."

It was a bold move by Arceus to call us "his children" when he just confirmed he wasn't actually the creator of all. While Necrozma smirked, many other mythicals glared at Arceus, while Dialga and Palkia had blank faces, implying they were torn apart internally, refusing to believe any of this. I couldn't blame them; they had known Arceus longer than any of us, and thought of him as a big brother. Or was it Necrozma?

A few mythicals almost looked ready to attack Arceus, but before they could, he said, "I implore you all to listen to me on why I felt this was necessary before you hate me. The reason I took over was because when Necrozma was ruler, he wasn't a very good one. His laws were harsh, tyrannical, even. That is why I stepped up to put an end to it all, so I could govern more fairly. Even if I used force to get here, none of you can deny that I have been a good ruler for the time I have been here."

Everyone seemed to agree with that, with Jirachi saying, "Arceus has a point there. He's done a good job for as long as I've known him."

Necrozma roared, "Don't let that distract you! I was as good as Arceus was when I looked over you all! Are all of you really okay with him wiping your memories? Doesn't that make you furious at all?"

Arceus countered, "I had done what was necessary to bring peace to these lands. I've been good to all of you, and suddenly this upstart comes about and speaks out against me. You can't believe that so suddenly, can you? Make the right choice, I beg you."

The entire hall grew completely silent. Necrozma and Arceus both eyed all of us, waiting for our answer. The air was still with tension. Finally, Mew briefly muttered, "I'm sorry," before flying over to Necrozma. As Arceus stared in disbelief, more and more mythicals sided with Necrozma. Jirachi hesitated for a moment before gazing at the other mythicals and soon joining them. Dialga and Palkia were enraged at Arceus for lying to them like that, and the Lake trio were no different. Mesprit in particular was beyond pissed.

Soon, Marina and I were the only two left, refusing to take sides. Arceus asked us, "Reconsider siding with these... heretics. Your choice will determine this world's fate." Soon, Marina waddled over to Necrozma and asked me to come with her. As much as my mind screamed at me to stay put, I soon joined everyone else, leaving Arceus alone. Necrozma was as smug as ever, taunting, "Looks like they've figured out the truth. Give it up, Arceus."

Arceus' expression darkened into something sinister. "I see how it is," he said.

Then, without warning, he let loose a beam into the sky with anger. Then beam soared up to its maximum height and then exploded into many beams raining down on us all. Judgement.

Mew, Dialga, and Palkia warped away immediately, while everyone else fled for their lives. I was tempted to time travel to get away from this mess, but I decided against it, as flying through the beams was somewhat easy since I was so small.

I managed to get out of the Hall of Origin, which was shaking now, my heart racing in the process. Everyone else was outside, too.

A terribly mad voice projected from the Hall screaming, "FROM NOW ON I WILL BE ASSUMING **ABSOLUTE POWER!** ANYONE WHO OBJECTS OR REBELS WILL RECEIVE UNFATHOMABLE PUNISHMENT!"

We all looked at each other with panic. Arceus truly had exposed himself as the power-seizing tyrant that lay disguised for 3,000 years. I could certainly imagine it was almost unbelievable to most of us. Marina and I had an easier time grasping it since we hadn't been mythicals for as long. Still, it was a daunting thought to think that we were up against not just any powerful enemy.

Our enemy was God.

* * *

**Plot twist! Bet no one saw this coming. The action isn't over quite yet!**

**Anyway, leave a review, thanks for reading as always, and until next time!**


End file.
